Phenomenal Spider-Man
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Un chico que no sabia que hacer con su vida hasta que un día despierta con regalo que nunca pensó tener pero con ese regalo y con ayuda de su amigos de su nueva figura de padre y madre junto con los recursos que se gano tiene un objetivo ser el mejor y ayudar a todo el que pueda esta la historia de un chico que ara todo a su alcance para ayudar todo el que pueda
1. Capítulo 1: Cuanto pagas

Volumen 1: Aprendiendo del mejor

Capítulo 1: Cuanto pagas

29 de Marzo 2012 Manhattan-New York 7am

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHUUUUUUU-fue el grito que se oyó por todo el cielo entre los rascacielos de manhattan algunas personas alzaron la cabeza para ver a un hombre vestido de blanco con una araña negra hecha de un hexágono su cabeza y su cuerpo con cuatro patas a cada lada de cuerpo y de ellas salían líneas negras que recorrían por todo el cuerpo dejando espacios en blanco, sus ojos tenían lentes color negro en forma de coma ( traje de fundación futuro Spider-Man)-Hola New York su amigable vecino Spider-Man está pasando por aquí-dijo con una sonrisa mientras debajo de èl observo unos flashes de cámaras-señores la sección de fotos es las 3 pm en central Park los veo-dijo en tono de broma mientras de la región dorsal de la mano salía una red de telaraña color blanca a otro edificio mientras se balanceaba con sus piernas recogidas- _ **oh si nunca me cansare de esto**_ \- pensó con una sonrisa mientras seguía su camino- _ **bien le dije al comisionado que vería que todo estuviera en orden-**_ pensó mientras tomaba una ruta a Midtown High School- enserio es hombre se preocupa….-no alcanzo a terminar cuando su cabeza hecho un pitido justo para escuchar

CRASH- BOOM-Spider-Man entrecerró los ojos junto con su máscara mientras miraba a un par de calles una colisión de autos de civiles con unas patrullas de policías para luego ver disparos

O tal vez no se preocupa lo suficiente dijo mientras con sus dos manos lanzaba telaraña a los edificios a su lado mientras iba hacia delante pero en unos metros las telarañas se tensaron y los dispararon hacia atrás 30 metros hasta su límite máximo para luego sujetarlas-KAGUABONGA-grito para luego impulsarse hacia delante a gran velocidad luego de legar a su límite soltando las telarañas-como siempre un buen plan Spidey-dijo sonriendo detrás de su máscara por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se estrechara rápidamente vio 4 oficiales disparando al frente donde estaba el fuego pero habían 3 patrullas, dos oficiales caídos gruño mientras veía manchas amarillas y muros amarillos no tenía que pensar dos veces para saber quién era Tapster(Peter Petrusk) era un hombre de media edad calvo con ojos con ojos color castaño de piel blanca sin barba llevaba unos goggles color negro con un chaleco antibalas negro sin mangas, pantalón verde musgo con un cinturón con varias bolsas en este con botas color café oscuro pero lo más distintivo era que en su espalda llevaba un tanque color negro con dos mangueras saliendo de ambos lados conectándose a dos pistolas doradas ( wiki/Peter_Petruski_(Earth-12041)?file=Peter_Petruski_%28Earth-12041% ), justo lo que necesitaba rápidamente miro detrás de él y vio a 24 civiles mal heridos rodeados de fuego rápidamente momio su mano y dos arañas de metal surgieron en ambas manos- _ **bien hora de hacer esto**_ \- pensó mientras por sus ojos vio como círculos color verde oscuro que señalaron el fuego que se levantaba alrededor de los civiles-Lest`s go Baby-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba las 4 arañas al aire para que luego estas fueran directo a las flamas y explotaran liberando telaraña liquida

Que –grito Tapster deteniendo su fuego a los policías al oír la explosión y ver como liquido blanco caí del cielo y sobre el apagando el fuego los policías también se detuvieron mientras sacaban sus radios llamando a las ambulancias

Oye Paste Pot Pete acaso tu mama no te enseño a jugar bien-dijo una voz alegre desde encima del liquido

NO ME LLAMEN ASÌ-grito disparando su arma al cielo atravesando el líquido pero Spider-Man lo evadió inclinándose a la derecha y apunto su mano derecha al villano

Te tengo Paste Pot Pete-dijo lanzando un telaraña que lo envolvió por todo su cuerpo al tocarlo para luego lanzar una corriente eléctrica de 300 voltios haciendo que el villano se desmayara por la corriente eléctrica-bueno eso fue normal-dijo con una sonrisas detrás de su masca mientras oía a las ambulancias llegar por su lado pasaron dos policías para ver a los heridos mientras los otros dos levantaban el cuerpo del villano, se puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiro-enserio comisionado Stacy debe hablar con su club de fans esto se está haciendo muy molesto salvarlo de sus fanáticos locos-dijo en tono de broma

No es gracioso Spider-Man-dijo un hombre en sus finales 40 con color de cabello totalmente blanco con ojos color azul y mostraba que se había afeitado recientemente al ver irritación en su piel lleva un traje color negro con una corbata blanca con un bolsillo en saco donde mostraba su insignia de policía detrás de él había una oficial femenina con una expresión neutra-por eso te dije que vinieras por esta ruta-dijo mirando al héroe

Si –si ya lo entendí el gran comisionado tiene enemigos y no puede salir sin que esto pase-dijo en tono sarcástico para ver al hombre-ellos están vivos algo aturdido y con algunas contusiones nada que un par de días en el hospital no curen –dijo serio mirando al hombre

Comisionado afirmo para luego mirar a la oficial detrás de èl ella afirmo mientras se alejaba ayudar a sus compañeros-bien que sabes-dijo mirando al hombre vestido de araña

Spider-Man se cruzó de brazos-bien Tapster es un tonto pero no tan tonto atacar al comisionado de policía de todo New York en plena mañana es de locos en especial ya que la mayoría de los héroes están aquí- alzo la vista al cielo-lo contrataron es lo más lógico el dinero es lo que mueve a gente como èl no creo que el pececito debe ser otro pero tampoco creo que el ataque se para usted ya que ataco solo si querían lastimarlo lo hubieran mandado con alguien más incluso si tardaban tus hombres pudieron acabar con el definitivamente-dijo serio

Exactamente chico-dijo una voz con tono autoritario que devenía enfrente de ellos vieron como un pequeño resplandor blanco cruzo por sus caras para mostrar a un hombre en sus finales 30 de piel color caramelo era calvo tenía un ojo color marrón mientras el otro tenía un parche negro cubriendo lo tan tenía una barba color negra estilo candado lleva una suéter gris opaco manga larga sobre este un gabardina color negra, con un cinturón sencillo con hebilla, pantalones negros abiertos en las botas con zapatos negros-oí que eras buen detective pero creo que eso es poco-dijo el hombre cruzándose los brazos

Spider-Man frunció el ceño detrás de su masacrara blanco con negro -Nick Fury el directo S.H.I.E.L.D que haces aquí no creo que este chico valga tu tiempo-dijo mirando al villano que derroto

Nick no respondió enseguida miro al comisionado por unos segundos mientras este le devolvió la mirada-es bueno que estés bien George ha pasado tiempo-dijo educadamente

No el suficiente-gruño el hombre mientras se acomodaba su saco-llévate a esta escoria si quieres tengo asuntos que atender-miro al héroe que estaba callado y dio una inclinación de cabeza este se la devolvió para luego ir con sus hombres que lo esperaban al lado de ellos habían gente de _S.H.I.E.L.D_ recogiendo a Tapster gruño mientras se reunía con unos reporteros que también habían llegado

Spider-Man lo vio irse para luego pasar a ver al líder de la agencia militar más poderosa del mundo-que quieres-dijo simplemente

Nick lo miro con su ojo-te he estado observando Spider-Man desde que apareciste hace 6 meses en la ciudad al principio creí que eras un imitador pero rápidamente tuve que desechar esa idea

Como a los 5 segundos-dijo Spider-Man con sarcasmo

Has hechos grandes cosas por la ciudad-dijo sin detenerse olvidando el comentario que hizo el héroe enfrente de èl-también te has hecho con gran cantidad de enemigos muchos más que aliados, pero aunque actúas infantil cuando la ocasión manda te pones serio y haces un gran trabajo como el de ahora-dijo señalando con su pulgar izquierdo hacia atrás-este trabajo puedo decir que estuvo a la casi a la par con el Capitán América pero creo que puede llegar a su nivel tomara tiempo pero te ofrezco una

Alto hay-dijo Spider-Man alzando las manos interrumpiendo espía –se lo que vas a pedir y no me interesa trabajo solo y así es mejor no me interesa jugar en equipo-dijo seriamente mirando al hombre que se mantuvo callado-además ya tienen 4 arañas y no me voy a meter en eso-alzo su mano izquierda lanzando una telaraña a un edificio-no vemos y salúdame a tu club de héroes-dijo disparándose al cielo

Nick chasqueo la lengua mientras veía como se convertía en arañas en el aire-sin pistas de quien es o quien puede ser, los jefes lo quieren en su equipo pronto que puedo hacer maldita sea-dijo con rabia-solo me queda espera para ver si ocurre un puto milagro-dijo en voz baja gruñendo a sus hombres

Baño de Midtown High 7:45 am

Spider-Man apareció en un cubículo de baño color azul con un inodoro blanco-hm amo este poder-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su traje empezó a cambiar a unos pantalones negros con tenis negros con una camisa blanca manga larga engajada junto con un cinturón negro simple, en su cara aparecían gafas circulares negras donde se veían ojos color marrón con cabello castaño peinado estilo clásico era de estatura mediana para su edad de 16 años-no puedo creer esto Fury me quiere en su equipo de idiotas como si lo fuera hacer eso, no Spider-Man no Peter Parker-dijo con voz aburrida mientras salía del lugar preparándose para otro día en el infierno aunque no lo crean a pesar de ser el gran y famoso Spider-Man que todo el mundo ama y odia era solo el friki Nerd Peter Parker amante de la ciencia y la tecnología camino fuera del baño mientras pasaba por el pasillo lleno de gente rumbo a su clase

Ahora se están preguntando como alguien como yo me convertí en alguien tan genial como Spider-Man la respuesta es fácil ni mierda idea francamente no sé cómo paso lo único que recuerdo del momento en que me desperté es que había cambiado mi cuerpo había ganado la apariencia de un nadador y gimnasta olímpico, mi miopía se había curado, había ganado fuerza-agilidad-velocidad-reflejos-inteligencia con grandes poderes arácnidos como adherirme a paredes, un sentido de peligro al que llamo sentido arácnido nombre perfecto para el me indica cuando hay una amenaza o peligro ante mi o los que me rodean, también conocimiento arácnido que es eso se preguntan es de donde saco la ideas para mis equipos desde lanzadores de telaraña, los explosivos arañas y otros tipos de armas algo muy genial entre otras geniales habilidades.

Al principio tenía miedo aunque fue por solo unos 10 segundos antes de sonreír y saltar por todo mi cuarto pegándome a las paredes o pensando en diversas ideas para divertirme con mis poderes la emoción no me dejo contenerme de ir a comprar los materiales para mis lanzadores de telaraña pero mientras los así me detuve a pensar de donde salieron los poderes no era mutante por lo que sabía ya que desde los ataque del imán gigante como yo lo llama habían hecho pruebas por todo la ciudad para ver si habían mutantes por ahí y yo no era uno, tampoco recordó ser inyectado o irradiado con algo así que de dónde venían y la pregunta más importante que hacer con ellos pensó mientras sentía las pequeñas cicatriz en sus dedos por algunos experimentos de juventud pero recordó otras cicatriz y gruño ya sabía qué hacer con eso poderes y con su conocimiento esa noche nació el hombre araña o Spider-Man como lo conocen.

Empezó de poco en poco hasta llegar a donde está ahora no iba decir que todo el mundo lo amaba en especial algunos equipos de héroes o villanos pero estaba vivo eso era lo que importaba.

Mientras caminaba a su casillero el sentido arácnido se activó gruño mentalmente mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo-Flojo Parker deja pasar no te quedes en el medio-dijo una voz burlona alzo la cabeza para ver a un chico de edad hecho de puro musculo de cabello rubio estilo militar con rayo grabado en su lado izquierdo, también llevaba la chaqueta del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela con unos pantalones color verde claro y tenis blancos de piel color crema este era Flash Thompson ( . /marveldatabase/images/1/16/Eugene_Thompson_%28Earth-12041%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20120322200742) el mariscal del equipo de futbol americano a su lado estaba su equipo de grandulones que se reían mientras pasaban a su lado junto con los otros estudiantes gruño mentalmente mientras se levantaba y los veía irse

Estas bien Peter-dijo una voz masculina detrás de él Peter se volteo y sonrió al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos John Tristán Mels era un chico de cabello negro largo que le caía por su cabeza y por su frente tenia ojos azules junto con una gafas como las suyas de piel color crema clara era de su estatura vestía con un saco blanco y una sudadera color rosa cálido debajo con jeans azules y tenis negros ( . )

Creo que necesita más para lastimarse que eso John-dijo otra voz masculina este era Naithan Anderson era un chico de cabello rojo con ojos rojo y gafas como sus amigos, lleva una camisa blanca con rayas azules en esta con chaleco color marrón y azul musgo en la parte superior con pantalones marrones y zapatones marón llevaba un bolso canguro blanco con uno stickres de superhéroes en él ( . ) .

Estos dos eran sus mejores amigos en el mundo su encuentro fue cuando estaba primaria y flash junto con sus amigos los metieron al baño y su cara al inodoro desde ahí se hicieron buenos amigos, también eran uno de los pocos que sabían que era Spider-Man ya que eran de las personas en que más confiaba en este mundo.

Gracias por tu preocupación Naithan siento el cariño-dijo con una sonrisa burlona este se rio mientras John le dio un golpecito detrás de su cabeza a Naithan

Enserio compórtate hermano Peter se pudo hacer daño-dijo John mirando a su amigo mientras intentaba no reírse para que su amigo mantuviera su identidad en secreto pero su otro amigo solo resoplo con una sonrisa

Ves John se preocupa por su amigo-dijo con una sonrisa Peter mientras chocaba los puños con su amigo mientras sonreían

Si lo que se mejor vámonos ya van a empezar las clases-dijo Naithan mientras miraban el pasillos ya casi vacío los chicos afirmaron mientras se dirigían a Historia en el 201cuando llegaron ya la clase estaba llena no se sorprendió ya esta clase se llenaba rápido siempre se sentaron cerca la ventana los tres en fila Peter primero-John segundo y Naithan tercero sacaron sus cuadernos y libros y sin que nadie los viera tocaron su oreja izquierda para sonreír con suficiencia mientras se recostaban en sus espaldares sabían que la forma en que Peter obtuvo sus juguetes era mala pero los beneficios de auriculares para música miniatura en clase valían la pena por lo que pudieron sufrir dos horas de clase de historia insufrible también hasta el almuerzo, cuando entro la profesora estaban oyendo _**No Plan B de Manafest.**_ Los chicos solo fingieron prestar atención y escribir los títulos que ella escribía en el tablero.

Salto en el tiempo 12 pm

Oído la química-dijo Naithan mientras se sentaba en una mesa de cafetería (la de Ultimate Spider-Man la serie animada) estaban en una mesa lejos de todo el mundo para que nadie los moleste mientras hablan, mordió un emparedado de boloñesa con extra queso-oh dios amo tus emparedados John-dijo mientras masticaba

John arrugo la cara-por favor come con la boca cerrada-dijo molesto mientras comía una ensalada de pollo

Él tiene razón creo que eres el único que puede hacer que una bebida de corteza de árbol sepa bien-dijo mientras tomaba un batido color verde oscuro desde que obtuvo sus poderes y le conto a sus amigos John lo ha tenido comiendo comida sana para mantener su cuerpo lo más sano posible y estar en su mejor forma se quejó al principio pero se acostumbró rápidamente

Lo tomare como un cumplido-dijo mientras masticaba su ensalada y veía tu tabled-sabes saliste en las noticias hoy-dijo llamando la atención a sus amigos-te ahorrare la parla de J.J.J parece que te culpa por el ataque al comisionado-que eres una amenaza-que debes estar enserado lo de siempre pero parece que el comisionado saco el tema de las mafias otra vez-miro a su amigo súper héroe-pensé que dijiste que no tiene nada que ver

Peter se encogió los hombros mientras tomaba su batido-es la verdad no fue el pez fue otra persona apuesto que lo hace para piense que está equivocado y cometa un error porque se confié improbable pero no se pierde intentar, en pocas palabras un mensaje mantén los ojos abiertos-dijo mientras sacaba otro batido de su bolso

Naithan frunció el ceño-debes llamar a Matt por si acaso tal vez sepa algo está en las calles más que tu-dijo mirando a su amigo

No lo voy a molestar con esto no tiene que ver con la mafia mi instinto me dice que tiene que ver con otra cosa-dijo simplemente el arácnido

Naithan iba hablar cuando John se adelantó-bien suficiente mucho de vigilancia estamos en la escuela luego hablamos de ello-dijo cerrando la conversación que inicio-jugaron el nuevo juego de Capitán América

Peter iba responder cuando su sentido arácnido se activó su cuerpo se tensó y busco por todo el lugar y vio a la puerta de la cafetería mientras se abría-maldición-resoplo molesto sus amigos voltearon la cabeza para ver a un grupo de 9 personas entrando a cafetería

Enserio faltan toda la mañana y vienen almorzar que les pasa-dijo Naithan mirando al grupo ir a unas sillas a sentarse

Hm no se no me importa-dijo comiendo su ensalada

Pensé que tendría un día tranquilo-dijo miserablemente

Si claro con la suerte Parker-dijeron los dos amigos del súper héroe al mismo tiempo con una risita su amigo les miro mal

Ahora se preguntan quiénes son bien primero deben saber mientras Flash y sus amigos son mi tortura física en la escuela de esos 9 más de la mitad eran mi tortura mental porque digamos que son asuntos muy personales pero quienes son empecemos desde los que me tratan bien hasta los me tratan como mierda

Luke Cage 17 años de edad es un hombre afroamericano con una constitución física muscular. Tiene el pelo negro con ojos marrones. Llevaba un chaleco de color beige con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, con una camisa de color negro debajo y pantalones de color azul claro con tenis color negro. ( . /marveldatabase/images/3/3a/Luke_Cage_%28Earth-12041%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20120402024036)

Danny Rand, es una rubia de 17 años de edad tiene una construcción muy musculoso para su edad. Lleva pantalón marrón o pantalones cortos de color canela, y tiene un color azul marino o una chaqueta marrón atada a la cintura. Su camisa es en su mayoría de color azul marino o verde. Lleva sandalias marrones y un collar de metal gris con una cuerda negro. ( . /marveldatabase/images/7/75/Daniel_Rand_%28Earth-12041%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20120402010926)

Ava Ayala es un adolescente femenino hispanoamericano de estatura media. Ella es delgada pero bien tonificado, con los ojos marrones, cabello castaño llegar media de la espalda, y, piernas largas y musculosas. Por lo general lleva una túnica verde, rosa o azul con una larga camisa blanca o púrpura debajo, un cinturón fajín negro o marrón alrededor de su cintura y lleva atado tacones negros. ( . /marveldatabase/images/5/56/Ava_Ayala_%28Earth-12041%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20120417183033)

Sam Alexander es un varón adolescente hispana con una estructura delgada y de estatura media, igual a la de Peter Parker. Él tiene el pelo negro y la piel curtida, y ojos azules llevaba un suéter verde con bordes blancos, con un pantalón café claro y zapato café. ( . /marveldatabase/images/7/76/Samuel_Alexander_%28Earth-12041%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20120417021415)

Liz Allan era un chica de 17 años de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules de estatura mediana llevaba una camisa purpura claro sobre ella tenía un suéter rojo abierto en forma de triángulo con un reloj digital naranja en su mano izquierda con unos pantalones café claro y tenis café ( . /marveldatabase/images/c/c6/Elizabeth_Allan_(Earth-20051)_Marvel_Adventures_Spider-Man_Vol_1_ /revision/latest?cb=20140715161547)

Mary Jane es una chica pelirroja caucásica delgada, de ojos verdes y labios pintados de rojo, que es varias pulgadas más corto que Pedro. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una sudadera con capucha de color rosa y una camiseta blanca mantenerlos metida en sus pantalones vaqueros de color azul medio con el que ella usa un cinturón marrón grande con unos tacones negros sin elevación. ( . /revision/latest?cb=20120805231529)

Harry Osborn es un varón adolescente de raza caucásica y ha pelo castaño de 16 años de estatura mediana. Lleva un chaleco negro sobre una camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón con pantalones grises y tenis café. ( . /marveldatabase/images/5/5f/Harold_Osborn_%28Earth-12041%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20120417020918)

Gwendolyne Stacy era una chica de piel color crema con cabello rubio estilo chino al frente y liso el resto con ojos azules lleva un vestido de un pieza rosa con líneas azules y dos cinturones negros con incrustaciones de piedras en estos con diversas pulseras en sus manos también llevaba botas negras ( . /marveldatabase/images/d/dd/Gwendolyne_Stacy_(Clone)_(Earth-1610).png/revision/latest?cb=20130807204457)

Teresa Parker era la más joven del grupo con 14 años adelantada unos cursos por su inteligencia tenía el cabello color castaño con ojos café claro llevaba u gorro de lana en su cabeza con una flor en la puta con un suéter rosa con X en las mangas y el cuello de este con un collar de plata con una flor blanco y otra roja junto con un jean azul simple y unas zapatillas rosa oscuro ( . )

Amanda Parker un chica de 16 años de cabello castaño rizado con una bincha color negra con cono ojos color café con un matiz rojizo en ellos usaba una gafas rojas con mayor estilo que las de Peter lleva un suéter verde manga larga con una chaqueta morado oscuro con unas líneas en su diseño también tenía una jean negros ajustados con zapatillas negras ( . /_cb20141203123126/creepypasta/es/images/5/5c/Chica-anime,-gafas, )

Peter gimió más cuando Flash se sentó al lado de Teresa y Gwen-primero Fury y ahora esto hoy no es mi día que más pue-antes que dijera algo Naithan le tiro una papa frita a la cara

Cállate no digas nada quiero comer en paz-dijo el chico molesto mirando a su amigo

John se rio entre dientes-en eso tiene razón Peter mejor cuida tu boca por favor y no juegues con la comida Naithan-dijo señalándolo con el tenedor este solo bufo mientras masticaba su emparedado

Peter iba hablar cuando su sentido arácnido se activó-plato-dijo mientras Naithan alzo sus emparedado y su comida al igual Peter con su batido, John solo suspiro mientras Peter movía con su mano izquierda el plato de ensalada al frente de Naithan para que un balón de futbol americano callera en el plato de ensalada haciendo que la ensalada saltara por la cara de los tres amigos

Oh lo siento lerdos-dijo Flash riendo desde el otro lado de la cafetería con muchos en la cafetería.

Peter sintió su sangre hervir exigiendo venganza hasta que sintió las manos de sus amigos en sus brazos le dieron una mirada "no vale la pena", gruño mientras se limpiaba la cara-oh gran tiro Flash ya vi porque perdimos el campeonato ni siquiera sabes lanzar una buena espiral para echar una broma-dijo sarcásticamente

OHHH-se escuchó por todo el lugar algunos miraron sorprendidos mientras otros reían

Que dijiste Parker-gruño Flash parándose Luke se paró para detenerlo pero Sam negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa este gruño busco ayuda en sus amigos para nadie lo miro suspiro y se sentó

Oh te paraste cuantas neuronas murieron para hacer eso acaso no sabes decir algo más, no me digas eso es todo lo que tu cerebro de mono sabe decir-dijo con sarcasmo

OHHH-se oyó nuevamente con más risas

CALLATE PARKER OH LO LAMENTARAS-grito poniendo se rojo de ira

Peter se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa de suficiencia que había aprendido hace poco sus amigos solo suspiraron-oh que me vas a golpear oh estoy tan asustado me vas a golpear en plena cafetería no al salir de la escuela no es así, te reto hacerlo-dijo mirándolo haciendo que el salón se quedara cayado-golpéame divierte un rato- ríete-búrlate-no me interesa solo tengo que decirle al nuevo director y te expulsa del equipo para que luego te mandan a un centro juvenil por lo que hiciste-dijo en voz sedosa y fría haciendo que más de uno tenga un escalofrió-es tu decisión pero no creo que seas tan idiota para hacerlo hasta un neandertal cuando le explican algo sabe que puede o no puede hacer a menos que seas más bruto que eso-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras todos veían a Flash

Flash apretó la mandíbula rojo de ira cuando iba decir algo sintió una mano en su hombro vio Luke dándole una mira que decir "siéntate y cállate" este gruño y sentó sin apartar la mirada de Peter.

Eso pensé-dijo en voz baja mientras las cosas se calmaron y la gente a su alrededor empezó a hablar nuevamente-estas bien chicos-murmuro

Si solo algo pegajoso por la salsa-dijo Naithan limpiándose la camisa-por lo menos no fue el emparedado

Es verdad-dijo riendo entre dientes para mirar a Peter-Matt estaría orgullo –dijo con una sonrisa al igual que Naithan

Peter se rio entre dientes-si supiera lo que hice el me gritar-se detuvo a media frase mientras sus ojos se abrían rápidamente cogió la cabeza de sus amigos y lo tiro al piso mientras grito-AL SUELO-haciendo que el todo el mundo lo volteara a ver pero en menos de un segundo la pared detrás haciendo que partes de la pared volaran por encima del héroe y sus amigos Peter alzo la cabeza mientras veía una onda de rayos color rojo en círculos llevándose la pared

Ha es por aquí no-dijo una voz robótica encima de ellos-no queremos lastimarlos dennos a Spider-Woman y no los lastimaremos-dijo para empezar a oír gritos por todo el lugar

Genial los 3 tarados-murmuro Naithan debajo de Peter al cual le cayeron fragmentos del muro en su espalda cubriendo a sus amigos

Callados y aléjense rápido de aquí, llamen a comisionado Stacy rápido-gruño mientras se levantaba un poco, los chicos afirmaron mientras alzaban su brazo izquierdo y apuntaron a unos orificio entre ellos rápidamente lanzaron una araña mecánica pequeña para que luego exploran en una nube de humo

QUE PASA-grito una voz femenina molesta al ver al humo cubriendo el lugar

Ahora-gruño Peter para que sus amigos salieran de las rocas y empezaran a buscar la salida del lugar mientras su ropa cambio rápidamente a su traje de Spider-Man para luego saltar al techo cuando sus amigos salieron-bien bien que tenemos aquí salgo a pasear luego de molestar a al palillo de fuego y me encuentro con el trio de idiotas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona desde el techo mientras el humo se despegó y mostro a los atacantes eran tres en total dos figuras masculinas y una hembra

Primero la más bonita de los presentes Thundra ella viene de una línea del tiempo alternativa de hacia el final del siglo XX donde exposición química a nivel mundial y la guerra biológica que dejaron un saldo en la esterilización de 95% de la población femenina de la Tierra. El fértil 5% hizo con el poder político y comenzó un programa sistematizado de la opresión contra los hombres, que fueron vistos como habiendo casi exterminado la especie. A principios del siglo 23, el parto natural fue totalmente suplantado por parto de laboratorio, y los hombres fueron criados sólo como sirvientes, animadores, y la cría de ganado. Ella en su época era una de las líderes principales de su mundo feminista ahora trabaja como mercenaria ella media 7,2 pies de alto con un peso de 350 libras con ojos verdes y cabello rojo suelto con una tiara en su frente de alas con un ámbar lleva un top de una manga en su brazo izquierdo que le cubría solo su gran busto era de color naranja con un patrón de rayos color dorado en los bordes también en su mano llevaba una cadena en su mano izquierda tenía un guante y su derecha una pulsera negra mostrando su cuerpo atlético, llevaba un cinturón con una hebilla con una letra "T" en el lleva un pantalón de látex en bombada color naranja con un borde en forma de rayo por los extremos laterales de sus piernas en la parte frontal-final una parte roja con fondo naranja y botas naranja. Sus poderes son resultado de ingeniería genética humana alcanzando el pico humano máximo con algunas mejoras en resistencia y fuerza ( . /marveldatabase/images/2/2e/Squadron_Supreme_Vol_4_4_Kirk_Variant_ /revision/latest?cb=20151117182710)

Segundo más loco Ulises Klaw era un asesino a sueldo para acabar con T'Chaka (Pantera Negra) en la conferencia Bilderberg en el caso de que se negó a negociar los recursos de Wakanda incluyendo Vibranium. Al Matar T'Chaka, fue herido y obligado a retirarse por el joven T'Challa. Fue atendido por el belga gobierno durante más de diez años y que fue experimentado por ellos. Su intención era realizar un ataque preventivo en T'Challa ya que eran conscientes de que la Pantera Negro cazaría a los responsables del asesinato de su padre. Klaw tenía su mano mutilada amputada y equipado con un dispositivo protésico en forma de garra en el que se construyó una pistola sónica a la fuerza.

Diez años más tarde, se monta un segundo ataque contra los Wakandans. Él fue opuesto por el cuatro fantásticos y T'Challa, ahora la Pantera Negro, que había sucedido a su padre como gobernante. Frustrado de nuevo, Klaw saltó a su enorme dispositivo convertidor sónico (el Vibranium por el que había adquirido penalmente en el mercado abierto), con la esperanza de obtener poderes sobrehumanos para luchar contra sus enemigos. Su apuesta fue un éxito y Klaw se transformó en una criatura cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto de "sonido vivo". En su nueva forma, Klaw enfrentaron los cuatro fantásticos y fue golpeado hasta la inconsciencia por Míster Fantástico, el uso de guardias de nudillo Vibranium, y fue llevado a prisión para luego escaparse. Tenía una altura de 6 '2 " pies, pesa 216 libras sus ojos son de color rojo, calvo y de piel roja el no usa ropa ya que su piel lo recubre quitando todo rastro humano aunque usa guantes morados con botas moradas y hombreras moradas su cara parecía la de un robot con ojos amarillo-naranja él tenía en su mano izquierda su convertidos de sonido. Sus poderes son basados en sonido mismo por lo que es muy difícil de derrotar y acabar. ( . /marveldatabase/images/1/10/Ulysses_Klaw_%28Earth-616%29_from_Superior_Carnage_Vol_1_1_ /revision/latest?cb=20130718233151)

Ahora el ultimo y para mí el más idiota de los tres El Dr. Bentley Wittman creció poseer niveles casi sobrehumanos de genio y, como adulto, se convirtió en un inventor de gran renombre, la venta de sus invenciones futuristas a los ricos y volviendo bastante rica. También ganó fama de su gran intelecto que utilizó para convertirse en un campeón de ajedrez y artistas del escape de renombre. Se hizo conocido como "El mago" al asumir legalmente este nombre artístico y el uso de sus invenciones científicas avanzadas para realizar hazañas de "magia. " En algún momento de su carrera, el Mago se casó con una mujer llamada Salamandra .Él no amaba a la mujer y sólo trató de reproducir con ella en la esperanza de crear descendencia súper-potencia. Cuando Salamandra se negó a quedar embarazada, la confinó Bentley y la dejó embarazada por inseminación artificial por la fuerza. Después de forzar Salamandra para llevar el embarazo a término, el Mago las abandono a ella y su hija recién nombrada Cole, porque creía que la niña no dio ninguna habilidad sobrehumana.

Tras el nacimiento del grupo de superhéroes conocido como el cuatro fantásticos, la explotación de este equipo de aventureros - particularmente aquellos de su miembro más joven de la antorcha humana - se convirtieron en el centro de atención de los medios. Vivir amargado por la pérdida de atención sobre sí mismo, se convirtió en el Mago decidido a demostrar que es superior a la Antorcha Humana y comenzó a conspirar para derrotar al joven héroe. Con este fin, el Mago hizo parecer que estaba atrapado al intentar perforar un agujero en el centro de la Tierra. Cuando la antorcha humana vino a su rescate, Wittman invitó al niño a su casa futurista. Allí, el Asistente para la Antorcha incapacitado, y el uso de diversos dispositivos tecnológicos se hicieron pasar por los jóvenes. Mientras que se hacen pasar por la antorcha el Asistente fue en una serie de crímenes, que la Antorcha Humana fue culpado por. Con la ayuda de su hermana la Mujer Invisible, la Antorcha logró liberarse y recuperar la evidencia limpiar su nombre, poniendo fin a la detención y el encarcelamiento del Mago. Tenía una altura de 5,8 pies, pesa 150 libras con cabello color marrón con ojos color avellana, tenía una barba estilo candado llevaba una armadura morada con azul oscuro hecha de placas conectadas entre sí, con un reactor en su pecho y cintura también lleva un casco que le cubría todo excepto la nariz y boca era color morado con botones azules en este y lentes transparentes. Él era un genio principalmente todos sus poderes venían de sus traje y guantes que les permite controlar la gravedad y disparar ráfagas de energía principalmente. ( . /marveldatabase/images/c/cf/Wizard_hulk_ /revision/latest?cb=20121022113900)

Tu eres el copión-dijo una de las mujeres más fuertes del planeta-no tenemos asuntos contigo patético hombre inferior queremos las verdaderas arañas-dijo lanzando un fragmento del muro que destruyeron al techo donde estaba Spider-Man que miro la roca con fastidio antes de levantar su mano y concentrarse una de sus habilidades era que podía trepar por todo tipo de superficie pero no solo es eso tengo la capacidad de controlar mentalmente el flujo de atracción interatómica entre capas limítrofes de moléculas. Esta capacidad de afectar la atracción entre superficies está limitada a mi cuerpo y a otros objetos (especialmente concentrada en manos y pies), y tiene un límite superior de varias toneladas. Por lo que hice varias pruebas con sus amigos tirando piedras a él y treparla con la planta de sus dedos tardo una semana en lograrlo ahora podía detener grandes rocas como esta solo levanto su mano izquierda y detuvo la roca pegándola a su mano tubo un pequeño retroceso en su mano pero la atrapo sin problema haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos como sus compañeros

Primero que todos ellas me copiaron-dijo serio mientras jugaba con el fragmento de muro en sus manos-segundo yo soy mejor que ellas mil veces mejor que ellas-dijo con tono cantarín mientras veía como los estudiantes salían-tercero pero no menos importante yo no tengo nada de la misericordia de esas arañitas los voy a mandar al hospital con todos los huesos rotos-dijo antes de lanzar al roca a Klaw los tres villanos se recuperaron del shock Klaw levanto rápidamente su arma sónica y lanzo una donde sónica instintivamente detrayendo la roca atravesándola haciendo que el rayo se estrelle con el techo detrayéndolo haciendo que grandes fragmentos cayeran sobre ellos

Idiota-grito el Wizard mientras creo una onda de viento con sus guantes deteniendo las rocas en el aire

Gracias maguito-dijo Spider-Man mientras salto de una roca en el aire para caer detrás de Klaw y darle un puño en su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar a la pared enfrente de él, rápidamente Spider-Man tiro una telaraña a una roca mientras tiraba otra nube de humo con un explosivo araña y se escondió rápidamente activando su sistema de camuflaje de su traje-saben no son tan idiotas como se ven, son más –dijo en tono alegre mientras saltaba a otra roca en el aire mientras el humo se despejo

Te crees más listo que yo araña-dijo Wizard mirando las rocas mientras Thundra empezó a girar su cadena encima de ella

Spider-Man vio en ojos un mensaje "la policía llego acordonaron el área. John", hora de actuar-no me creo soy más listo que tu magi-dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara

VEAMOS ESO-grito el villano mientras tiraba las rocas al suelo causando un "bom" junto con una nube de humo pequeña Spider-Man recibió el impacto en el pecho al no poder saltar a tiempo ya que su sentido arácnido no le dijo queso era lo que iban hacer en serio tiene que pensar 5 paso por delante, el golpe aun dolió a pesar del blindaje de su traje-sabes puedes ocultar tu firma de calor y tu ondas de sonido pero no te mesclas con el entorno por completo arañita-grito mientras veía la silueta de Peter con ayuda del polvo que levanto la caída

Ya te vi patético hombre-grito Thundra mientras tiraba su cadena a donde estaba Spider-Man recostado tras el impacto

Spider-Man levanto el brazo derecho para cubrirse al sentir su sentido arácnido avisándole del ataque la cadena se enredó alrededor de su brazo-maldición-dijo mientras sus sistema de camuflaje se desatibo

Ja vamos a ver quién tiene más fuerza-dijo jalándolo Peter se puso de pie mientras veía como Wizard sonreía y levantaba una gran cantidad de escombros

Quien dice que tengo que hacer eso-dijo Spider-Man mientras se dejó jalar a donde Thundra sin reparo sorprendiendo a la mujer que rápidamente preparo para golpearlo Spider-Man puso su rodilla para detener el derechazo de la mujer creando una pequeña onda sónica que desbalance a los dos pero Peter se recuperó rápidamente y le dio una pata derecha en su cara tirándola del suelo pero antes que se alejara dio un giro en el aire doblando su cuerpo para darle un patada con la punta de su pie en la parte superior de su cabeza tirándola al suelo haciendo un cráter en el suelo me quede con mi pie en la cabeza de la mujer mientras me tiraba las cadenas de mi brazo, vi al Wizard que estaba sorprendió de como derrote a su compañera rápidamente lanzo las rocas que tenía en el aire mientras empezaba a flotar y lanzar una serie de discos anti gravedad a mesas dispersas en el suelo levando en aire y las lanzo.

Genial-murmuro Spider-Man para luego lanzar una telaraña detrás de él impulsarse para salir del camino del ataque al último segundo causando un gran CRASH pegándose a una pared-cambio a telaraña magnética-dijo en voz baja mientras vio un cambio de esquema de sus lanzadores en su micro computadora, su sentido arácnido se activó y volteo su cabeza para ver una onda sónica directo a su costado derecho lanzado lo a volar

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-grito mientras choco contra un pared levanto levemente la vista y vio Klaw con sus cañón apuntando a el-"maldita sea pensé que estaba fuera de combate" –pensó mientras escaneo a su oponente hasta que noto que estaba hecho puramente de energía extra física-noquearlo no es la mejor manera he

Jeje ya te tenemos arañita-dijo una voz robótica de Klaw mientras Wizard flotaba encima del con una sonrisa

Hora de decir adiós araña-dijo Wizard mientras levantaba una pila de escombros Peter se intentaba parar pero lo volvieron a golpear con un rayo sónico haciendo que caiga de rodillas tapándose los oídos

Aléjense de él fenómenos-gritaron dos voces los dos villanos voltearon para recibir dos trozos de roca golpear su cara no los lastimo pero los enfureció Peter despejo su mente lo más rápido que puso para ver a Naithan y John lanzo escombros a los villanos rápidamente se intentó parar pero su cuerpo estaba temblando por el rayo

Niños no le enseñaron sus padres a no meterse en asuntos de súper villanos, déjenme enseñarles porque no deben hacerlo-dijo levantando una mesa y lanzándola rápidamente a ellos que no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar golpeándolos y tirándolos al suelo

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Peter mientras se ponía de pie y lanzaba una telaraña a techo para llegar rápidamente donde estaban sus amigos sin siquiera ser detenido por los villanos rápidamente levanto la mesa y vio a sus amigos con sangre en su cabeza-escaneo-grito mientras sus traje reviso a sus amigos rápidamente notando que estaban vivos pero inconscientes

Eso es lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros-dijo Wizard con una sonrisa mientras se reía junto con su compañero sin notar el peligro que desataron

Acabare esto ahora-dijo en tono oscuro deteniendo las risas mientras los villanos tenían un escalofrió lo siguiente que supieron fue una telaraña que cayo directo en Klaw justo en su pecho-toda la potencia-dijo en tono oscuro para que viera como una señal de alerta aparecía enfrente de sus ojos no le importó 10.000 volteos salieron de su traje directo a Klaw que los recibió de lleno haciendo que una gran cantidad de chispas salieran de su cuerpo junto con algunos relámpagos del cuerpo del villano hasta que cayó al suelo con todo su cuerpo quemado

Que-Wizard dijo con un poco de miedo nunca pensó que Spider-Man fuera hasta estos limites

Donde miras-dijo Spider-Man apareciendo enfrente de Wizard luego de dar un gran salto desde el otro lado del habitación para darle un derechazo justo en la nariz tirándolo al suelo creando un cráter por el impacto de su cuerpo pero no se detuvo hay cayó encima de él y siguió golpeándolo en la cara destruyendo su casco-no me importa que me ataquen-golpe-que me torturen-golpe-me disparen-golpe-me envenenen-golpe-me descuarticen-golpe-pero no dejare que lastimen a ningún civil BASTARDO DE MIERDA-dijo para dar un golpe más a un sujeto con cara desfigurada y sin dientes justo cuando iba dar el golpe final

Detente Spider-Man –gritó una voz anciana mientras sintió como dos oficiales de SWAT le cogieron su brazo derecho tirándolo al suelo pero se intentó liberar-chico detente no eres así contrólate-grito el comisionado Stacy mientras se acercaba a donde Spider-Man que estaba en suelo sujeto por los policías que al oír la voz del comisionado se tranquilizo

Estoy bien estoy bien ya lo estoy-dijo en voz calmada debajo de los oficiales estos voltearon a ver a comisionado que afirmo estos se levantaron, Peter se paró y bajo la mirada no tenía el valor de ver al comisionado

Fuera aquí nos encargamos desde ahora-dijo comisionado Stacy en tono de mando Spider-Man afirmo para luego lanzar un telaraña al gran agujero que dejaron los villanos y alejarse mientras veía como los paramédicos se llevaban a sus amigos-descansa chico-dijo en voz baja el comisionado mientras veía toda la cafetería destrozada con 3 súper villanos en el suelo

Salto en el tiempo 5 pm Hospital General de New York

Bien solo son algunas golpes y raspones, nada grabe-dijo un doctor con calma viendo a Naithan y John con bata de enfermo acostados en dos camas individuales-tienen suerte pueden irse mañana por la mañana en serio tienen suerte chicos, sus padres dijeron que los vendrían a buscar mañana en la mañana-dijo el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación mientras los chicos suspiraron de alivio

Oye vas estar hay deprimido todo el día o que-dijo John mirando a Peter sentado en una esquina de la habitación deprimido mirándolos con ojos vacíos y tristes

Disculpa por estarlo mis mejores amigos están heridos por mi culpa-dijo mientras se paraba a las camas de sus amigos y tomaba las historias clínicas de ellos sabia los básico por que las heridas no eran tan malas por lo que entendió rápidamente suspiro de alivio cuando lo que dijo el doctor era correcto, el vio a sus amigos iba decir algo cuando Naithan alzo su mano derecha

Ya hemos hablado de eso Peter si estos problemas te ayudaremos tu bien lo sabes-dijo Naithan mirando a su amigo-sabes que nunca te dejaremos solo

Peter apretó lo mandíbula-crees que no lo sé maldita sea lo sé-dijo mientras apretaba las historias clínicas-si estuvieran en el mismo lugar que ustedes lo hubiera hecho pero fue mi culpa si no hubiera jugado con ellos hubiera atacado con todo desde el principio no los hubieran lastimado-dijo con voz molesta

John le di una mirada de disculpa a Peter-Peter esto no es tu culpa actuaste bien los distrajiste para que pudiéramos escapar y atacaste bien hubieras ganado más rápido si Klaw no hubiera despertado cierto pero en una batalla no se sabe todo tú lo sabes-dijo en tono calmad

Debería haberlo sabido así hubiera podido acabar eso más rápido-dijo tirando las historias al suelo-debí ser mejor no debí haberme sorprendido tanto debí responder de inmediato como Matt me enseño-dijo molesto

Naithan: Peter sabes bien que no te puedes culpar por esto lo sa-no alcanzo a terminar

Lo sé-dijo Peter interrumpiendo a su amigo-sé que vas a decir pero no puedo dejar de culparme chicos-dijo en tono triste-si algo les hubiera pasado no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca-dijo con tono abatido sus amigos lo miraron sin decir nada-hm-suspiro-los dejo descansar si-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta

No hagas nada idiota si-dijo Naithan mirando a su amigo

No te preocupes no lo hare, no cometeré ese error eso se los prometí-dijo sin voltearse

Te veremos mañana Peter cuídate por favor-dijo John con tono preocupado

Cuenta con eso-dijo Peter saliendo de la habitación mientras sus amigos suspiraron mientras uno sacaba un teléfono.

Salto en el tiempo 7 pm casa Parker en Forest Hills –Queens-New York.

Peter estaba en su casa específicamente en su cuarto oscuro sin luz con ropa en esparcida por el suelo con comics y mangas junto con libros en su mesa y librero de todo tipo desde ciencia hasta literatura entre otras cosas, estaba en su cama acostada viendo al techo mientras apretaba sus manos pensando en los diversos escenarios de la pelea de como hubiera evitado que lastimaran a sus amigos.

Maldición hubiera lanzado desde el principio las telarañas eléctricas hubiera ahorrado 10 segundos de tiempo-dijo Peter con los ojos cerrados ignoro su celular sonando otra vez sabía quién era no quiera atender

Si tienes razón hubiera sido mejor hacerlo así pero no lo hiciste porque te confiaste por pequeños informes debiste informarte más sobre ellos en vez de pequeños rumores callejeros-dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar Peter se sentó en la cama y vio el espejo de pie al lado de su closet ahí estaba el Spider-Man con su traje mirándolo

Cállate crees que no lo sé pero no tengo muchas opciones Matt puede decir sobre todo lo que sabe solo que conoce de sus antiguas experiencias no de sus actualizaciones-dijo molesto-maldita sea no se quien hizo el ataque mis fuentes no me han dicho nada-dijo molesto-que mierda puedo hacer-dijo mirando a Spider-Man

Spider-Man lo miro-sabes que hacer-sabes lo que debes hacer-sabes lo que Spider-Man debe hacer-dijo mirando Peter-debes ser mejor que cualquiera Matt te entrena para eso

Matt me entrena para sobrevivir-dijo Peter interrumpiendo a Spider-Man mirándolo Matt lo entreno para sobrevivir nada más él lo entrenaba solo para eso nada mas

Es cierto nos entrena para eso pero tenemos que superar sus enseñanzas-dijo Spider-Man seriamente-Matt nos enseñó cómo vivir esta vida ahora debemos aprender cómo superar esta vida para impedir que más gente salga lastimada por nuestra cruzada, pero la pregunta estas lista para esto-dijo mirando a Peter

Lo se lo sé-dijo mientras se paraba miro al espejo y vio como Spider-Man se fue-esta es mi vida y eso no lo pienso cambiar nunca-cogió su celular y escribió un mensaje "nunca cruzare la línea" mande el mensaje a sus amigos y Matt rápidamente convirtió su ropa civil en su traje de Spider-Man activo su sistema de camuflaje y salió por la ventana directo al Times Square-computadora Hackear el sistema operativo de S.H.I.L.D código de seguridad .02. The Unseen-dijo en tono claro mientras saltaba por unos edificios a gran velocidad par a luego empezar a correr por unos cables eléctricos

Código de seguridad aceptado empezando infiltración ARAÑA 10-dijo la computadora en su oído mientras vio el primer edificio lanzo su primera telaraña de la noche

Bien rápido-dijo mientras se balanceaba por la noche

Al mismo tiempo por la Isla de Libertad específicamente por encima de ella

El SHIELD Helicarrier un portaaviones diseñado específicamente para ser ella misma capaz de vuelo con motor independiente, además de las funciones estándar de portaaviones, es la nave de capital sede mundial y la firma de la agencia de inteligencia extra-gubernamental / defensa está compuesta por la mayor tecnología del mundo combinada por la del industria Stark y la de los 4 fantásticos ( . /marveldatabase/images/b/be/Ultimate_Marvel_Heli-Carrier_Alpha_.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20091025052918)

Aunque ahora el director de la organización Nick Fury estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza mundial al ver todas las computadoras pitando

Como alguien puede Hackear nuestro sistema y nosotros no podemos detenerlo-gruño Fury a su segundo al mando María Hill una mujer de 1,78 metros de altura caucásica con pelo color negro corto ojos marrones con los labios pintados color rojo llevaba el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D clásico un traje completo negro con guantes y botas plateados con un cinturón de multi-bolsas con el símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D en su brazo derecho ( . /marvel/images/2/2a/Maria_Hill_(Tierra-616)_en_Avengers_Vol_5_25_ /revision/latest?cb=20140205184319&path-prefix=es)

María trago-no lo sé señor es como si las computadoras dejaran de funcionar por una orden-dijo mirando el micro reporte que le dieron

Y quien mierda dio esa orden-dijo Fury molesto viendo el desastre enfrente de él hasta que las pantallas dejaron de brillar de rojo y mostraron un color blanco con una araña negra en este-Spider-Man-dijo en voz baja

Muy perspicaz Fury-dijo una voz por los altavoces del lugar él conocía esa voz muy bien la había oído por los últimos 3 meses

Fury se dejó caer en su silla mientras Mari mando a rastrear la señal-que quieres chico sé que no estás haciendo esto sin razón porque acabas de ganarte cadena perpetua en un prisión de máxima seguridad-dijo mientras rápidamente enfrente de él apareció una pantalla mostrando al hombre araña balanceándose por la ciudad

Tienes razón sabes aunque si haces eso puedo sacar a Stark y Richards como compañeros de piso no hacen esto por lo menos una vez a la semana o no-dijo con tono cantarín

Pero ellos no son personas que no sabemos sus intenciones como cierta araña-dijo María Hill mientras miraba la pantalla

Ah María Hill la protegida del director junto con cierta ave como estas por lo que se tuviste una cita este fin de semana que paso-dijo con tono desinteresado que hizo que la mujer se tensara-dime acaso no tienes pena salir con un hombre casado o mejor dicho comprometido acaso no te enseñaron mejor tu madre o verdad tú la mataste cuando naciste y que hay de tu padre a si el bastardo te

CALLATE-grito María Hill interrumpiendo a Spider-Man haciendo que este mientras subía la cima de un rascacielos sonriera, los demás agentes miraron sorprendidos a su superiora

Oh toque un nervio bueno para eso me quiere Fury no para saber cosas simples y lograr acabar la misión lo más rápido posible no-dijo el Spider-Man por los altavoces

Fury miro la pantalla mientras juntaba sus manos estaba algo sorprendido por como entro a su sistema de seguridad y sabia tanto de su mejor agente cosas que estaban enterradas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue lo del reclutamiento-cambiaste de idea Spider-Man-dijo en tono calmado-bueno luego de la lamentable actuación de hoy no era para más-dijo con una sonrisa interna

Con Spider-Man

Peter estaba balanceándose por la décima avenida detrás de su máscara formo una mueca por lo que dijo el comandante Fury vio una figura roja en el techo de un edificio paso por encima de ella con un balance.

"oye mi corazón no tiene dudas"-pensó mientras se dirigía a la plaza de Times Square él no se volteo cuando paso por encima de él pero si lo hubiera hecho lo hubiera visto voltear a ver a este con una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno Fury destroce una cafetería de una escuela no una manzana de la ciudad que es peor-dijo con tono cantarín vio por una pequeña pantalla en su lentes vio a Fury con un ceño fruncido

Toche chico toche-dijo Fury desde su trono electrónico-entonces porque cambiaste de idea Spider-Man-oyó por audífono mientras saltaba directo a la base de la torre central del Times Square

Sabes tienes razón puedes llevarme al nivel de él cap. y la hojalata-dijo mientras corría por las paredes de la torre-o es una mentira

Fury se descruzo la manos y se recostó en su silla-si puedo hacer eso llevarte a ese nivel Spider-Man pero

Spider-Man hecho sus manos asía atrás lanzo una telaraña de cada uno de sus manos justo a la mitad de la torre mientras corría-nada de peros Fury me quieres tomaras mis demandas cada una de ellas

En el Helicarrier

Fury gruño mientras veía un mensaje en su ordenador "escucha"-que serían-dijo mientras cambio la ruta para el Times Square-bien que quieres-los agentes abrieron los ojos por lo que su jefe dijo

Tendré total autonomía escogeré mis casos o misiones por mi cuenta podre rechazar cualquier misión que me des-dijo mientras llegaba a la punta de la torre es decir Bola de Times Square

"Concedido" leyó Fury-bien pero tendré informes de lo que pase y uno de mis hombres debe acompañarte si la misión es de mucha importancia-dijo serio

Concedido-dijo mientras saltaba en picada al suelo-pero el agente será aprobado por mí sin discusión

Bien-gruño Fury mientras María se tragó un grito

Tendré acceso a todas sus bases de datos de todo tipo desde la tecnología prohibida hasta los archivos de la novia del cap.-dijo viendo el suelo acercarse

"concedido" volvió a leer Fury-bien pero me darás toda la información que consigas de tus fuentes junto con los nombres de las nuevas amenazas que has enfrentado y debilidades-dijo con la mandíbula apretada

De acuerdo-a 20 metros del suelo la telaraña se tensó mandándole al cielo se dobló para que su cuerpo quedara viendo al cielo noto la aeronave encima de él sonrió-otra cosa estaré sobre las leyes sobre cada una para cumplir la misión, no me interesan a las reglas o leyes con el objetivo de cumplir mi misión pero si te prometo que no matare a nadie-dijo mientras volaba por el cielo cuando paso por encima de la Bola del año nuevo

"concedido pero si lo atrapan no respondemos"-Fury gruño no era como si no lo hiciera ya pero no con los vigilantes o héroes que mierda está pasando-bien pero estas por tu cuenta si te encuentran-prácticamente podía sentir la mirada de sus agentes con boca abierta

No revelare mi identidad a nadie y ustedes me dejaran de buscar si me necesitan les daré la forma de comunicarse con migo-dijo serio

"engáñalo"-por fin algo racional pensó Fury-bien así será pero tendrás un rastreador durante misiones oficiales-dijo mirando como el impulso de Spider-Man se acabo iba mandar una nave a buscarlo cuando vio como lanzo una telaraña de su muñeca que soltó rápidamente esta se convirtió en una tabla hecha de telaraña rápidamente puso su pie derecho en ella y se impulsó al cielo con su ayuda haciendo que el hombre abriera el ojo sorprendido-Eso es nuevo-dijo mirando aun sorprendido

Solo si yo creo el rastreador-dijo saltando de tabla de telaraña en telaraña

Bien-dijo sin mirar el mensaje-que más quiere su majestad-dijo aburrido es la primera vez que hacia tantas concesiones

Tendré acceso a toda su tecnología e investigaciones me entiende toda desde la que hacen hasta los archivos robados de Stark y los 4 fantásticos ah si también cualquier empresa con la que tenga contrato-dijo Spider-Man ya a 100 m de la aeronave

Fury vio su ordenador y suspiro "concedido"-bien eso es todo oh tienes otra

Si una-dijo Spider-Man en tono serio y oscuro haciendo que más de uno sintiera un escalofrió

Con Spider-Man

Peter lanzo su telaraña a la base del Helicarrier que se ajustó perfectamente para luego dar un balanceo impresionante para quedar rumbo directo a la parte delantera de la aeronave hecho su puño para atrás cuando llego la ventana de la cabina vio como Fury abrió su ojo cuando vio como el vidrio reforzado se partió cuando su puño conecto con él, los agentes cercanos se agacharon para evitar los vidrios, cayo justo encima de una de las computadoras en posición de cuclillas.

Se paró y se puso en posición recta para caer al suelo de la aeronave mientras unas placas de metal remplazaban el vidrio se acercó lentamente al donde estaba Nick Fury-no me vas hacer como el cap. o la hojalata me vas hacer mejor que ellos me vas hacer mejor que cualquiera que exista Fury si me quieres tendrás que hacerlo convertirme en el mejor del mundo-dijo claramente enfrente del hombre que se paró al verlo la totalidad de los agentes tenía la boca abierta o los ojos en shock por lo que pasaba

Nick iba grítale iba ponerlo en su lugar eso quería bajarlo de las nubes decirle que hay mejores que él en el mundo cuando recibió una mensaje "concebido" trago un grito y miro Spider-Man-bien te convertiré en el mejor del mundo pero no te pongas a llorar cuando no soportes-dijo con los dientes apretados oh iba hacer sufrir a este chico

Peter sonrió detrás de su máscara y tendió la mano a Fury este la acepto-bien Fury tienes a un nuevo hombre pero tengo una última pregunta-dijo soltando el apretón

Fury gruño mientras soltó un suspiro resignado-sí que sería-dijo molesto

Spider-Man sonrió inocentemente-¿Cuánto me pagas?-dijo con voz alegre la habitación quedo en silencio con esa misma pregunta

Fury miro al chico-"en que mierda me acabo de meter"-pensó molesto

Fin del Capitulo


	2. Chapter 2: El mundo cambia

Capítulo 2: El mundo cambia

30 de Marzo del 2012 Midtown High 3 pm

Vamos a ver si entiendo destruiste la ventana de Helicarrier, le pediste trabajo al hombre que puede encerrarte con una sola palabra y además de eso pediste un salario en efectivo y bonos al portador de 450.000 dólares-dijo John con su mochila en su hombro mientras salían de la escuela con sus dos amigos

Sip fue graciosos ver su cara-dijo Peter mientras recordaba como el hombre se volvió color rojo molesto y le empezó a gritar que saliera de su vista antes que lo lanzara a la profunda cloaca que tuvieran para luego insultarlo en más de 10 idiomas diferente antes de irse le dijo cuanto seria su salario y como entregarlo le empezó a disparar láseres aunque no eran para darle si no para descargar algo de ira luego de eso fue a su patrulla normal por la ciudad.

Naithan miro a su amigo y suspiro-espero que eso se para el piso cuando nos graduemos-dijo con tono de orden

Peter se encogió los hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida de frutas-claro hermano no te preocupes ese piso va ser nuestro-dijo con una sonrisa

Y entonces que te dijo Matt-dijo John con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Peter se detuvo y miro a sus amigos mientras una sonrisa nerviosa salía a flote-recibí una mensaje y tengo que decir que no me pienso encontrar con él en un futuro próximo-dijo escalofrió era más fuerte pero ese hombre si llegaba a su espina dorsal con fuerza mientras sus amigos se rieron mientras llegaban a un parque de skate cercano

Oh Dios debe estar molesto no-dijo Naithan riendo mientras miraba un vendedor de perro acercarse John saco su celular y tomo una foto

Entonces es él-dijo John escribiendo en su celular "agente SHIELD 023"-enserio no sé si tus poderes son geniales o no-dijo con suspiro

No se chicos-miro a su alrededor y noto mucha gente a su alrededor-creo que hay mejores pero hay algunas cosas buenas de ser una araña-se estiro un poco y dando unas sentadillas-bueno chicos los veré más tarde aléjense del centro de la ciudad solo para estar seguros si-dijo con tono de mando

Ok-dijo John sin importancia Naithan se fue a comprar un perro caliente el agente sonrió mientras le daba uno extra grande con triple queso le dio la mano como agradecimiento sin notar como una pequeña araña una Pholcus phalangioides que se metió por su ropa sin que se diera cuenta.

Peter sonrió mientras salto al árbol detrás de él sin que nadie lo viera solo fue una mancha blanca, rápidamente su ropa a su traje de hombre araña y empezó a saltar por los arboles-computadora dile a Fury que voy en camino-dijo con una sonrisa-y que tenga mi paga por favor

Entendió Spider-Man-dijo la computadora

En el Helicarrier

Nick Fury estaba sentado en la cabina en su silla de hierro viendo a todos sus agentes trabajar estaban cerca de la estatua de libertad por su nuevo recluta para que pudiera llegar, algo que no le gusto a su protegida pero no le importo mucho con un suspiro vio el mensaje que llego a su ordenador personal por lo menos ya estaba cerca solo esperaba que Coulson controlara al otro equipo.

Señor Spider-Man está en la cabeza de la estatua parece que espera que lo recojan-dijo con tono serio un agente

Manden una nave no tripulada a recogerlo-dijo sin siquiera mirar mientras se recostaba en su silla el agente afirmo

Señor-dijo María Hill-aun no entiendo porque quiere a Spider-Man en el equipo es irresponsable solo se ha enfrentado algunos cuantos criminales de poca categoría no se compara con los demás no veo el sentido de ponerlo en el programa-dijo seria

Nick le iba decir que el informe estaba incompleto por orden sus superiores pero se calló-agente Hill confié en mi si no fuera porque es absolutamente necesario nunca lo hubiera invitado-dijo en tono de desagrado-aunque creo que lo hará bien en el equipo tiene suficiente experiencia de calle para eso parece que Daredevil y él han hecho buen equipo en la cocina del infierno, también parece tener conexiones con la policía algo que no ira muy bien-se calló unos minutos mientras reflexionaba-aunque también es porque ha encontrado muchas guaridas de terroristas durmientes o espías que principalmente me interesa-dijo seriamente aun no entendía como llegaba a esa información por estos 6 meses muchos grupos terroristas y extremistas habían sido sacados por él solamente o con ayuda de la policía y otras agencias-algunos que ni conocíamos pero lo que me intriga más son sus poderes tiene los básicos que conocemos pero no sabemos que otros-dijo serio-no sabemos de qué mas es capaz de hacer

María: Señor no seri- empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpida

Hablar con el profesor X para que lea mi mente-dijo una voz cantarina los dos agentes voltearon y vieron a Spider-Man con su máscara alzada mientras comía una manzana a su lado había un agente prácticamente sudando al ver la mirada de su jefe, Nick le dio una afirmación y el agente se fue de ahí corriendo-eso es lo que querías decir no Hill-dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía esta le dio una mirada de asco-bueno es buena idea solo que no funcionaría tengo una araña en mi espalda que cuando sienta que sufro de un ataque mental se encargue de inyectarme un veneno paralizante y alucinógeno mis pensamientos se dispersarían para cuando se organicen mis pequeñas amigas ya me tendrán en un capullo de telaraña del mismo material del hierro por lo menos dependiendo de la situación-dijo con una sonrisa-incluso si las detienen moriré si ellas no me tratan por el veneno y luego seré comido por las sobrevivientes-dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo Hill tenía una mirada de disgusto en su cara mientras que Fury pesaba que era un buen plan de contingencia para sus agentes apostaba que María pensaba lo mismo en el fondo sino que no le gustaba el hombre araña, Peter se terminó la manzana comiéndose el tallo-bien que voy aprender hoy

Nick se paró de su silla mientras se ponía un reloj en su muñeca-Hill estas cargo hasta que termine-dijo para recibir una afirmación de la mujer, miro directamente a Spider-Man mientras su máscara completa regreso-tu y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar

Spider-Man afirmo-podemos conocer a tus bebes primero oí por las calles que tu equipo es más destructivo que los vengadores en su origen pero no los he visto solo rumores-dijo con intriga

Nick afirmo-por supuesto vas a trabar con ellos de todas maneras-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo empezó a caminar

Peter lo siguió no sin antes lanzar una memoria vieja hecha de partes antiguas a Hill-ese es el nombre de todos los agentes comprometidos que encontré de S.H.I.E.L.D en los últimos meses la mayoría ya vendió información o espera el momento oportuno encárgate muchacha luego tráeme un café con leche-dijo sin mirar la mirada incrédula de la mujer

Nick empezó a caminar junto con Spider-Man mientras le explicaba las normas básicas de S.H.I.E.L.D y la estructura de la nave, Peter noto como muchos se les quedo mirando-algún motivo por lo que tus agentes me están viendo así-dijo mirando a su nuevo maestro

Nick frunció el ceño ante la pregunta pero se relajó-creo que sabes porque-declaro

Spider-Man lo miro mientras caminaba-porque soy la única araña que no pertenece a ti-dijo tan simplemente que hizo que el hombre se molestara-oh vamos no es como si escogiera mis poderes si fuera por mi tendría otros-declaro aunque era un total mentira

Lo que sea-dijo el director espía más grande del mundo sin creer nada-bien como sabes el equipo consta de 11 miembros no sé qué rumores escuchaste en la calle pero estos son agentes elites entrenados para ser la nueva generación de héroes los próximos vengadores tal vez

Que van a estar en control del gobierno listos para la guerra cuando estos los llamen-dijo Spider-Man con tono cantarín haciendo que el hombre le mandara un resplandor este lo ignoro mientras caminaban a una puerta de metal.

Sabes eres muy listo para tu propio bien-dijo Nick Fury con un ceño fruncido en su rostro

Me lo han dicho ya muchas veces-dijo el súper héroe arácnido sin dudar como si fuera un logro el espía supero mientras ponía una mano en el escanear de la puerta

Listo para conocer a los próximos más grande héroes del mundo y el mejor equipo del S.H.I.E.L.D-dijo con total orgullo mientras cerraba su ojo y esperaba ver la exclamación sorprendida de Spider-Man por los entrenamientos rigurosos que había mandado a hacer a su equipo este era uno de sus mejores logros guerreros listo para la primera línea fue un trabajo duro lucho con sus superiores con sus colegas pero ahora tenía su equipo de elite-"púdrete Stark"-pensó mentalmente

Sabes espero que mi entrenamiento sea mucho mejor que comer pizza y ver películas-dijo Spider-Man seriamente

Bueno prime-Nick Fury se detuvo en media frase para abrir su ojo y mirar la habitación y noto 11 adolescentes con traje de diversos colores con 3 hombres con traje de S.H.I.E.L.D repartidos por toda las gran sala de 15 km2 en sillones de cuero dándole masaje una manos robóticas a los pies, con una caja de pizza en su regazos mientras miraban Fallen King en una pantalla holográfica de más de 100 pulgadas-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO-grito haciendo que resonara por toda la gran sala de cin digo entrenamiento

SEÑOR-gritaron los adolescentes parándose de golpe junto con los 3 hombres que saltaron asustados

EN FORMACION-grito Nick molesto por el espectáculo que estaba viendo

SI SEÑOR-gritaron los adolescentes corriendo enfrente de él poniéndose uno al lado del otro con sus manos detrás de su espalda y piernas abiertas Spider-Man tomo un vistazo de ellos mejor aunque siempre pasaba en las calles de noche evitaba meterse en el camino de otros súper héroes que Matt no le había presentado por lo que se alejó de este grupo

El primero Iron Fist por lo que sabía tenía que tener su edad era experto en artes marciales y sabia manejar el Chi a la perfección que lleva una faja de color amarillo alrededor de su cabeza, que tiene los ojos blancos bordeados por una línea de negro estrecho, más pequeño que los ojos traje de Spider-Man. Lleva un traje de spandex verde con una cinta amarilla alrededor de su cintura y con un dragón negro sobre su pecho eso es lo que parecía pero como sus amigos eran un equipo de nanotecnología hecho por industrias Stark para proteger a los soldados de balas de gran calibre y perforadoras pero su costo era muy elevado por lo que solo los mejores usaban ese tipo de tecnología

El segundo era Power Man es un hombre afroamericano con una constitución física muscular. Tiene el pelo negro con ojos marrones. Lleva un traje sin mangas, que es de color amarillo en la parte superior y el resto es negro y tiene placas de metal en su bíceps, tobillos, lleva botas amarillas y gafas de sol, algo en él se le hacía familiar no sabía que era difícil reconocer a las personas cuando tenían los ojos tapados, era como un cap. américa pero más fuerte y mortal por lo que sabía podía luchar con Hulk cuando este estaba calmado.

El tercero era Nova lleva un traje Centurion Cuerpo Nova, que viene con un casco de oro que cubre la parte superior de la cara, con una estrella roja grande en los ojos frontales y blancos. Lleva un traje negro, con botones de oro en el traje con guantes, por su punto de vista no era nada importante por su casco de poder era que podía ser un súper héroe nada mas era una cabeza de cubo por lo que había oído era un imprudente Matt prácticamente lo saco a rastras de su territorio.

La cuarta era alguien que cierta amante del rojo le gustaría entrenar White Tiger ella lleva un traje blanco similar a un gato, con marcas de garras en la cintura y los hombros, sino que también tiene los ojos amarillos, con su pelo que sobresale en un largo, cola de caballo alta, era mortal en el campo de batalla tenia las capacidades de un gato por así decirlo pero mucho más mortal.

El quinto era un tipo con poderes de araña como yo pero por su traje parecía masoquista del cuero Agent Venom traje de Spider-Man color negro pero con un aspecto más musculoso, blindado. El emblema en el pecho es el símbolo era una araña con las piernas extendidas. Por lo que había oído tenía sus mismos podres pero era más fuerte aunque sospechaba que el tenia uno que otro truco más que esta copia barata como la llamaba

El sexto era un copión de Iron Man, Patrioteer usaba una traje rojo, blanco y azul con pequeñas modificación comparado con el del original usaba una placa dorada para la cara con guantes más grandes junto con sus piernas pero las diferencias pequeñas son las que lo diferencias del original, pero también estaba que bueno no era tan inteligente como Iron Man y eso era un peligro.

La séptima era Firestar no negaría era simplemente sexy y que golpeara en la cara aun idiota que odiaba solo le daba buenos puntos era una peli roja que usaba una tela que cubría sus ojos lleva un traje de spandex color rojo lo que comprende el torso-abdomen-región pélvica mientras sus manos era color morado claro llevaba botas y guantes color rojo cereza junto con una chaqueta morada y llevaba unos pendientes en forma de estrella dorada ( . /revision/latest?cb=20140208133629&path-prefix=es)

Ahora las ultimas 4 son sus copias femeninas algo que no le sorprendió ver ya que eran las súper heroínas más conocidas luego de la Black Widow y también habían sido entrenada por ella por lo que le dijo Matt pero otra cosa que les dijo que no se acercara a ella por un simple motivo tenia mejores poderes que él y con mucha experiencia.

La primera era la aprendiz de Iron Man por así decirlo segundo los rumores la había tomado bajo su cuidado incluso el mismo le diseño su armadura para que fuera capaz de competir con la suya era total mente rojo escala con guanteletes color dorado, con tobilleras color dorado que llegaban a mitad del pie, con ojos dorados, también llevaba una araña dorada en el pecho de gran tamaño pero este traje ocultaba mucho su pecho, también llevaba 4 patas de araña dorada en su espalda eran retractiles por lo que sabía ( images/i/000/173/762/i02/ASM_15_ )- la llaman Iron Spider

La segunda era más estilo callejera era un traje estilo spandex color blanco con negro, de la parte superior del pie hasta la zona del pecho era color negro pero al borde la zona de los pecho terminaba la zona negra en forma de dos triángulo justo en el borde del pezón con espacios en blanco y en el borde de la espina iliaca de cada lado tenía una línea blanca que desciende como pata de araña y su espalda tenía otras 3 patas de araña más con un espacio negro hasta la parte inferior del cuello, por la parte anterior de humero esta color roja con líneas de telaraña color azul hasta el episodillo medial y lateral, su máscara era completa color blanca con ojos resaltados por color rojo pálido con capucha de fondo rojo con telaraña azul en ella, llevaba zapatillas color azul ( . /-vc_jY9OgeEg/ViwSMbvdzTI/AAAAAAAAM_ )-Aracne

La tercera era una chica de pelo café claro llevaba una máscara completamente negra con ojos blancos y bordes rojos su traje era negro puro con esos mismo bordes pero ella lleva unas mangas que se podía sacar color ojo con telaraña negra en sus brazos y piernas 5 dedos debajo de la cintura también lleva una especie de delantal blanco con cuello de tortuga abrochado por un botón con una araña negra con bordes rojos era delicada como ella también llevaba un lazo detrás de ella con zapatillas negras ( iFvfG1xhjHd4havTGrWml7r_3jA=/fit-in/300x900/filters:no_upscale():origin()/pre12/2f4f/th/pre/i/2015/162/f/8/oc_chinese_spidergirl_by_ Spider-Girl

La ultima la líder de las mujeres araña era una pelirroja con largo cabello de taje rojo con azul y blanco, sus piernas, su antebrazo eran rojo hasta la muñeca la máscara era roja pero con bordes blancos para resaltar los ojos también el símbolo de la araña era rojo y cubría todo el pecho pero la punta de los dedos era blanca y la región pélvica era azul como lo era su brazo y mano ( . )- Ariadna

Ellos miraron sorprendidos a Spider-Man pero antes que dijeran nada este se adelanto

Phil Coulson en honor conocerlo me han hablado mucho de usted-dijo Spider- Man acercando al hombre 5 '11 "de altura con79 kg de ojos marón con cabello corto del mismo llevaba un traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata negra con líneas blancas junto con rolex en su mano izquierda-es honor conocerlo señor-dijo dando su mano para apretón Coulson parpadeo pero rápidamente tendió su mano para el apretón pero se sorprendió cuando en vez de la mano lo cogió por el antebrazo instintivamente hizo lo mismo para luego deslizar la mano por el antebrazo y chocar las palmas para luego chocar puños y echar la mano atrás haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos

No seas pescador-dijeron los dos sonriendo mientras el resto los miraba

Quien era Ranger en tu familia chico-dijo Phil sonriendo

Mi abuelo señor fue uno antes de retirarse me conto del saludo supuse que tenía que ser respetuoso con alguien como usted-dijo de manera cortes-yo respeto mucho a las personas como usted a ellos no tanto-dijo señalando a Nick este tubo una contracción en su ceja Phil tuvo la decencia de ocultar la risa no como los otros dos que Spider-Man logro ver mejor ya que se había concentrado en el ex – Ranger sintió como su cerebro y corazón dejo de funcionar.

Era el primero un hombre de unos 50 años de cabello blanco ojos castaños junto con sus cejas para su edad estaba bien construido y en forma era de estatura media llevaba una sudadera gris abierta en el cuello mostrando una camisa blanca sin capucha con una, con pantalones negros y tenis café oscuro ( . /marveldatabase/images/c/c9/Benjamin_Parker_%28Earth-3145%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20150206042945)

El segundo era un hombre en sus finales 30 era más alto que otro por unos 5 cm llevaba un traje color azul oscuro con un suéter de tortuga negro con pantalones azul oscuro, tenía cabello marón corto estilo militar con ojos marrones y zapatos negros ( . /marveldatabase/images/8/88/Richard_Parker_%28Earth-9411%29_Spectacular_Spider-Man_%28UK%29_Vol_1_ /revision/latest?cb=20151203172007)

Peter se quedó mirando a los hombres con los ojos abiertos detrás de su máscara mientras su cerebro empezó a procesar rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a los héroes adolecentes otra vez y empezó a reír a todo pulmón haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo calmándose-"las excusas patéticas-los todos horarios-todo tiene sentido"-pensó, mientras volteo a ver a Nick Fury-oye Fury ahora son 550 por tener que soportar el juego de tus jefes-dijo con una sonrisa

Que-gritaron todos

Eso no es lo que acordamos chico-dijo Fury molesto

Pues como lo digo tus Parker no me agradan mucho al verlos y si tengo que soportarlos necesito más dinero-dijo señalando a los hombres conocidos como Richard Parker y Benjamín Parker haciendo que los ojos de los hombros y Fury se abrieran

Como sabes eso-dijo Ben Parker con los ojos entrecerrados

Se el nombre de todos aquí lo acabo de descifrar ustedes eran la última pieza del rompecabezas, Luke Cage-señalando a Power Man- Danny Rand-señalando a Iron Fist-Ava Ayala-señalando a White Tiger- Sam Alexander-señalando a Nova-Liz Allan-señalando a Firestar "no le gusta ocultar su rostro aunque el pelo fue un buen toque"- Harry Osborn no-señalando a Patrioteer "el único con dinero para eso"- Flash Thomson-señalando a Agente Venom "la complexión muscular encaja"- Mary Jane-señalando a Iron-Spider "eso explica la pelirroja en su casa de vez en cuando"-Gwendolyne Stacy-señalando a Aracne "eso explica cómo consiguió mejor información cuando inicio que yo, ahora las ultimas"- Teresa Parker y Amanda Parker-dijo señalando primero a Spider-Girl y luego Ariadna, luego miro a Fury que tenía la boca abierta como los demás-fui entrenado por uno de los mejores en investigación por un tiempo

Maldita sea estoy pensado que lo que te pagare será lo justo que me está pasando-murmuro Nick

Como sabes todo eso-grito Ariadna aun en shock

En las calles se aprende mucho-dijo con voz cantarina haciendo que la chica se molestara-algo que tú tienes que aprender

He sido héroe más tiempo que tu hombrecito-dijo Ariadna en tono molesto

Spider-Man no le importo se encogió lo hombros-si lo que tú digas-dijo simplemente luego miro a Fury-quien es el entrenador-dijo mirando Fury

Agentes Parker-dijo serio el mencionado-ellos tienen gran experiencia y con gran conocimiento en combate e información ambos completan las falencias del otro

Spider-Man miro a Nick luego a los mencionados paso la mirada de nuevo a Nick-tú me vas entrenar verdad-dijo con tono de esperanza

Nick miro sorprendido el tono como si confiara solo en el para entrenarlo-si yo seré el que te entrene-dijo con tono serio

Señor porque ara eso-dijo White Tiger sorprendida nunca espero que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D entrenara alguien personalmente menos alguien como Spider-Man

Digamos que es parte de su contrato-dijo con amargura el director de S.H.I.E.L.D-además el estará formando parte su equipo de vez en cuando-las protestas empezaron de golpe pero a Spider-Man no le importo se acercó al agente Coulson y le pregunto si había una sala de ingeniera en la nave el hombre afirmo y le empezó a contar sobre ella mientras los entrenadores y Fury

Spider-Man se quedó mirando el grupo con Coulson y suspiraron lanzaron un silbido juntos callando al grupo.

Oigan ustedes-dijo Spider-Man-no formo parte de su equipo yo prácticamente soy agente independiente cuando me interese una misión formare parte eso lo que decidimos ya que soy un agente con poca experiencia tengo que ganar experiencia primero antes de formar equipo con grandes héroes como ustedes-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz la gente lo miro

Sabes por tu tono no pareces sincero mi nuevo compañero arácnido-dijo Iron Fist con duda

Creo que lo que quiere decir es que se te nota su sarcasmo Spider-Man-dijo Power Man con algo de gracia

Que se le va ser-dijo Spider-Man-no trabajare mucho con ustedes de todas manera Fury vámonos tengo ver esa sala de ingeniera-dijo dando se la vuelta sin darle una segunda mirada a los héroes pero si una afirmación a Coulson que se la regreso

Oye depende hay-grito Nova volando rodeado de energía cósmica para poner la mano en el hombro izquierdo del Spider-Man este se detuvo-oye me bien arañita no sé quién te creas pero tengo más experiencia que tú en mi dedo pequeño que tú en todo tu cuerpo me entiendes enclenque porque no te vas de aquí y nos dejas en paz idiota-dijo con tono arrogante pero antes que algo pasara Spider-Man giro sobre su pierna izquierda rompiendo el agarre sobre él para luego poner la mano derecha justo en el cuello del héroe cósmico estrangulándolo haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos

Óyeme bien porque solo lo diré una vez-dijo Spider-Man mirando directo los ojos del héroe que se abrieron por la falta de aire-me importa un comino su experiencia o lo que piensen de mi ustedes yo patrullo todas la noche desde hace 6 meses sin descanso cada día de la semana, he visto cosas que nunca pensé ver y que te darían pesadillas idiota puede que no tenga mis poderes por una prueba quima del gobierno, no tenga un papi rico que me pague todo, un entrenamiento legendario pero yo nací en la calles vi lo que pasa hay tú no tienes idea de eso cabeza de cubo yo soy héroe de calle tu solo eres un héroe de farándula, solo estoy aquí por un simple motivo aprender y cuando este lugar no tenga más nada que ofrecer me iré tan simple como eso-se acercó al oído del súper héroe-si tú me molestas te enseñare algo que DareDevil para trata con gente como tu así que no me molestes idiota-dijo con tono sedoso y peligro que aprendió con su mentor lo levanto para luego tirarlo a donde estaban los demás que veían la escena sorprendidos-si ese es tu equipo elite Fury ya veo otra razón por la que me necesitan-mientras se daba la vuelta rumbo a la salida

Terminen su entrenamiento- gruño Fury mientras salía con Coulson que quería hablar con Spider-Man un poco más tal vez descubrir quién era su abuelo

Ya oyeron al jefe a trabar sus ejercicios de calentamiento-dijo Ben Parker cuando Fury salió del lugar.

Si señor-dijeron muy poco entusiastas y un Sam roco por lo que paso mientras pensaba

Salto en el tiempo2 horas (5pm)

Ya es todo chicos pueden descansar por hoy-dijo Richard mirando su tableta mientras su hermano estiraba la pierna de White Tiger y el resto de los héroes estaba acostado en el suelo había aumentado un poco la intensidad del entrenamiento para probarlos pero aún era mucho para ellos-no hagan ninguna idiotez-dijo mientras salía del lugar junto con su hermano

Estoy muerto-se quejó Nova mientras se quitaba el casco y se pasaba la mano por su cabello sudoroso

Si concuerdo contigo amigo-dijo Power Man le dolían su hombros y piernas su entrenamiento de doy consistía en mejorar su flexibilidad algo que no le gustaba

Oh cállense por amor dios-se quejó Firestar junto con las arañas y el nuevo hombre de hierro su entrenamiento fue puramente mental para prepararlos para situaciones criticas

Porque el nuevo no está aquí-se quejó White Tiger sus piernas estaban matándola-el debería estar haciendo esto nosotros no-dijo molesta la mujer

Creo que la respuesta la tiene nuestro amigo metálico-dijo Iron Fist sentado en posición de loto todos boletaron a ver a Patrioteer este suspiro mientras de su casco una pantalla holográfica proyecto mostrando a Spider-Man junto con Fury y Coulson en el laboratorio de ingeniera rodeados de autos y motos de diversa clase Spider-Man estaba revisándolos mientras unos paneles de información holográfica lo rodeaban al súper héroe

Un momento ese es mi lanzador-gruño Spider-Girl molesta

Esa es mi moto que hace Fury-grito Ariadna molesta

Esos son los repulsares que diseño Iron Man para mí-dijo molesto Patrioteer junto con Iron Spider ya que esos también eran para ella

Oau Fury lo quiere en el equipo es la primera vez que da acceso a un novato a todo su arsenal-dijo Power Man sorprendido

Concuerdo contigo mi amigo, pero la pregunta es ¿porque?-dijo Iron Fist mirando la pantalla con cuidado notando como le daban unos guantes color blanco

LA RESPUESTA ES CLARA ES PARA MOLESTARNOS-grito molesto Nova por lo que pasaba ese sujeto lo humillo y Fury lo felicita como si no fuera nada eso le molestaba

Bueno creo que es más como castigo o para que reflexionemos de lo que paso hace un tiempo no-dijo algo tímida haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio incomodo

Bueno Fury se puede pudrir si no confía en nosotros le arreglaremos eso-grito Nova mientras volaba a una computadora cercana los demás lo siguieron y vieron que estaba en la lista de los más buscados de S.H.I.E.L.D –capturaremos a uno de los más buscados y recuperaremos la confianza de Fury-mientras se detenía en Doctor Doom-lo capturamos y recuperaremos la confianza de Fury que les parece-dijo Nova los demás se vieron algo inseguros

No se Sam-dijo Power Man inseguro como Iron Fist

Creo que es demasiado peligroso no-dijo Iron Spider nerviosa se había acostumbrado a esto uno de los criminales más grandes del mundo no era un juego

Creo que podemos con el-dijo Agente Venom con confianza junto con White Tiger

Ariadna miro a su hermana y afirmo-chicos creo que estamos listo demostrémosle a Fury y a los demás de lo que somos capaces-dijo con determinación ellos afirmaron

BIEN A PATER EL TRASERO A ESE ROBO IDIOTA-grito Nova para salir volando con los demás detrás de él.

Área de ingeniera

Entonces si modifico este circuito mejore la eficiencia de motor interesante idea-murmuro un científico de S.H.I.E.L.D junto con otros mirando las modificaciones en el motor del avión no tripulado

Tengo que admitir no es nada malo-murmuro María Parker una mujer de unos 30 años aunque parece de 20 años con su cabello recortado hasta el cuello color castaño con un collar de perlas en su cuello con traje de empresaria morado con una blusa morado clara y una falta hasta las rodillas y unos tacones morados de tacón pequeño tenía una altura de 5 '6 " y pesaba 52 kg-que piensas cariño –dijo sin voltearse

Nada mal tengo que decir mejoro el ahorro de energía junto con que la energía extra permite generar más poder en las armas-murmuro Richard mientras veía a Spider-Man modificar el conducto de energía y Ben tomaba la modificada arma de explosiones eléctricas y la disparaba sacando una serie sembos eléctricos que pegaron en un maniquí haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el maniquí

Concuerdo contigo-dijo Ben-es más precisa que antes-dijo sorprendido

Nada mal chico-dijo Fury mirando el trabajo sabía algo de tecnología y las modificaciones eran buenas

Cuando mis poderes se presentaron mi inteligencia aumento con ella tengo diversas ideas en mi mente este laboratorio es un campo de diversiones para mí-dijo Spider-Man mientras modificaba un motor de un jet de 10 millones de dólares-además solo lo hago para que sean útiles para mi nada mas-dijo honestamente mientras lanzaba una telaraña por un destornillador

Si dime algo que no sepa-dijo Fury sarcásticamente mientras se cambiaba su arma por una modificada por Spider-Man

Una pregunta si ustedes están aquí quién vigila a los otros-dijo mientras un científico le explicaba el sistema de refrigera miento del jet-digo DareDevil no me deja solo hasta que ve que me voy a casa y cuando patrullo sol él me hace llamarlo cada 30 minutos

Ellos son chicos responsable no hay nada que preocuparse-dijo María mientras se acercaba a ver el panel del avión

Ok entonces porque el rastreador que le puse a Nova le perdí el rastro-dijo debajo del jet –y antes de que preguntes no confió en ti Fury Nova es el que me puede seguir en el aire con mayor facilidad por lo que le puse el rastreador ya que no puedo detectar su tipo de energía aun-dijo dudar un segundo

Fury tuvo un tic-"ese maldito si lo entreno bien"-pensó molesto para ver su reloj y abrir su ojo-IDIOTAS-grito molesto haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver-HILL DETEN EL ULTIMO QUINJET QUE SALIO AHORA-grito a su comunicado ( . /revision/latest?cb=20090421192419) –LOS QUIERO AQUÍ EN MENOS DE 10 SEGUNDOS-grito

Ben hizo una mueca-¿Qué hicieron ahora?

Van a Latveria-dijo Fury haciendo que los presentes agentes y científicos lo voltearan a ver en shock

Un minuto Latveria-dijo Spider-Man debajo de jet saliendo rápidamente solo para golpearse con el metal-AUCH-grito molesto pero se para y mito a Fury- Latveria como el lugar donde vive el Doctor Doom uno de los hombres más peligros del puto mundo-dijo en shock

Si-dijo solemne mente el hombre

Oh amigo esto te traerá tantos problemas-dijo Spider-Man riendo

O te odio tanto-dijo Fury

Salto en el tiempo 30 minutos

Ya estamos aquí listos-dijo Aracne mientras se ajustaba sus lanza telarañas vio a Patrioteer y Iron Fist ajustando sus armas mientras Agent Venom ponía unas granadas en su traje en la cabina trasera

Si-dijo Spider-Girl comprobando su carga de telarañas

Bien porque esto empieza ahora-grito White Tiger desde la cabina con Ariadna mientras veían misiles acercándose en total unos 50

Nova-Patrioteer encárguense ahora-grito Ariadna

Si señora-gritaron mientras la compuerta de abordaje se abría y salían volando

Ok White es hora de estabilizar este bebe-dijo Ariadna-los demás preparasen-dijo para que ella y una de sus mejores amigas intentaban estabilizar el avión mientras Nova y Patrioteer lanzaban rayos de energía de sus mano o repulsores según el caso

Afuera del Quinjet

Nova volaba cubierto de energía cósmica mientras lanzaba una serie de rayos de sus manos a una serie de misiles justo a la derecha del Quinjet, Patrioteer estaba a la izquierda.

Vamos a ver-murmuro Harry lanzando una serie de rayos de energía de sus repulsores a toda velocidad mientras en su pantalla dentro del casco estaban apuntándose todos los misiles rápidamente, lanzo un rayo de energía un misil que estaba apuntado a la parte inferior de la nave- Nova necesito que atraigas todos a mi dirección rápido tengo algo preparado-grito el súper héroe-son misiles inteligentes siguen señales de energía por eso nos siguen, donde haya menos protección atacaran-grito por el comunicador

Lo tienes amigo-grito Nova mientras concentro parte su poder su mano izquierda que brillo de blanco azulado dejando que los misiles se acercaran-oigan idiotas disfruten esto-grito lanzando un gran rayo de energía que cubrió todo la parte delantera de la nave haciendo que los misiles se dirigieran a la parte trasera donde estaba esperando el joven Osborn con sus manos y pecho brillando de blanco

Tomen esto-grito para que de su mano salieran un rayo de energía color azul eléctrico junto con uno en su pecho que se abrió lanzando creando un gran rayo de energía de más de 50 m de ancho que destruyo todos los misiles restantes-advertencia energía al 25% entrando en modo de recarga-dijo la computadora Nova rápidamente voló a donde estaba su amigo y lo sostuvo cuando sus propulsores fallaron-no poder volar un rato

Bien no creo que lo necesitemos-dijo Aracne por el comunicador-ya llegamos al castillo-dijo mientras el jet descendía en un terreno desierto tranquilamente rápidamente salieron de la nave junto con Nova y Patrioteer

Bien chicos lo hicieron bien ahora solo tenemos que buscar a Doom-dijo Power Man para luego oír un crujido del viento todos voltearon para ver un rayo de energía color naranja directo a Power Man mandándolo a volar haciendo que todos abran los ojos

No creo que tengan que esperar mucho—Docto Dom que es un hombre alto, con los ojos marrones. Su característica más notable es la armadura vibranium él usa para cubrir su rostro y todo su cuerpo excepto los ojos. Por encima de su armadura que lleva una ropa de color verde con una capucha verde sobre su cara que está unido con broches de color amarillo en el pecho. Él tiene un cinturón marrón con un broche amarillo alrededor de su cintura-ahora que hacen en mi reino insignificantes seres-dijo flotando encima de ellos

Que hacemos aquí para llevarte a la cárcel idiota-grito Power Man mientras lanzaba un árbol desde el carácter en el que estaba y ahora patearle la cara a este idiota

Idiota-murmuro el hombre mientras un muro de fuego se formó en frente de él deteniendo el árbol pero cuando el árbol se deshizo el muro no desapareció sino que se disparó a él rápidamente a él este rápidamente subió al cielo esquivando las llamas solo para volver a moverse para esquivar una serie de rayos de energía combinados con fuego rápidamente lanzo un rayo de energía destruyendo el ataque sintió algo en sus piernas y bajo la vista y noto una serie de hilos blancos conectados

Y halen –grito Ariadna jalando junto con las demás arañas a Doctor Doom al suelo el hombre intento elevarse pero la fuerza combinada lo empujaba pero un golpe directo de una bola de fuego de Firestar lo termino tumbando al suelo creando un pequeño cráter

MALDITOS-grito el villano mientras lanzaba una serie de misiles (19) desde su armadura

Todos al suelo-grito Patrioteer haciendo que todos se tiraran al suelo mientras el lanzo desde ambos lados de su cabeza destruyendo los misiles y creando una nube de humo

Son más molestos de lo que pensé-murmuro el villano muestras su visión pasaba a termina y esquiva una serie de patas y golpes combinados por Iron Fist para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago tirándolo al suelo y White Tiger el hombre rápidamente puso su codo para detener el golpe de Iron Fist recubierto de chi mientras para rápidamente dar una pata giratoria a White Tiger y esta saliera volando a unos misiles que lanzo Agent Venom mientras Doom tomaba distancia de ellos

White Tiger-grito Iron Spider al ver a su amiga recibir los misiles de lleno cayendo al suelo por el impacto-maldito-grito mientras lanzaba una serie de rayos de energía junto con Patrioteer que estaba arrodillado a su lado por la falta de energía pero lanzo unos pequeños rayos al villano pero este rápidamente movió su mano derecha y lanzo una piedras detrás de él que chocaron partiéndose en cientos de piedras Doom aprovecho y las lanzo los dos héroes que se cubrieron con sus brazos ya que era como recibir una serie de balas por la intensidad de la velocidad de las piedras

Oye idiota toma esto-Victor oyó para darse la vuelta y ver dos manchas blancas acercándose junto con una negra rápidamente intento volar solo para impedirse lo por una serie de misiles de la mancha negra que le hizo descender rápidamente lanzo una serie de rayos de energía pero ellos la esquivaros dando unas piruetas en el último segundo cuando estuvieron a 20 metros lanzaron una telarañas por parte de las manchas blancas y unos misiles las negra las telarañas mandaron una carga eléctrica directo a la armadura que hizo algo de dolor para luego recibir de lleno 5 misiles causando una pequeña explosión con una nube de humo

Lo logramos-dijo Spider-Gril para que luego su sentido arácnido se activara junto con el de los demás

No lo creo-grito Agent Venom para que un rayo de energía color naranja diera directo en su pecho como en el de sus compañeras no lo pudieron esquivar por su velocidad

Tengo que admitir con algo interesantes sabandijas-dijo Doom-pero nadie puede contra Doom-dijo riendo

En serio que me dices de esto-grito una voz detrás de él solo para voltear su cabeza y recibir un derechazo en su armadura por parte de Power Man pero este ni se inmuto y se quedó quieto ya que puso energía en sus piernas para resistir el golpe

Eso es todo-dijo para lanzar un rayo de energía directo a su estómago mandándolo a volar

Te olvidas de nosotros-grito una voz arriba de Doom este alzo la cabeza para ver a Nova y Firestar con una gran esfera de energía cósmica y fuego combinada que lanzaron directo al dictador que rápidamente lanzo una ráfaga nuclear de su armadura para detener el avance del ataque pero era más débil por lo que se vio absorbida haciendo que el ataque lo golpeara y causara una gran explosión con una gran nube de humo en menos de un segundo la nube se despejo por una gran ráfaga de aire mostrando a un Doom cubierto solo con su armadura de metal sin su abrigo verde

MALDITOS LOS VOY A MATAR-grito Doom molesto

Enserio que te parece esto-grito Ariadna que se lanzó del extremo del cráter haciendo que Doom volteara a ver la pero no pudo esquivar el golpe cargado de electricidad que lo golpeo en la barbilla lanzándolo por el aire unos metros

Maldi-dijo intentando levantarse pero no pudo callo inconsciente por el ataque

Si no fuera por Power Man no hubiera sacado la frecuencia de su armadura para atacarlo con ese golpe-dijo Ariadna cansada mientras Doom estaba intentando desviar el ataque de Nova y Firestar ella alejo lo más rápido a sus amigos del fuego por lo que se desgasto sumando el exceso de energía de su ataque

Nova y Firestar descendieron claramente cansados por el ataque-lo hicimos-grito Firestar con una sonrisa

Sí que lo hicimos somos los mejores-grito Nova lanzo el puño al cielo los demás se acercaron algo golpeados pero contentos

Bueno señores hora de empaquetarlo y llevarlo a casa-dijo Iron Spider con voz cantarina

Ya oyeron a la mujer hora de irnos-grito Spider-Girl saltando de alegría

Salto en el tiempo 40 minutos

Oh si quienes son los mejores-grito Nova por venteaba vez desde que subieron a Doom en el área de carga estaba junto con los demás hay curando sus heridas nadie quería dejar de mirar al villano por miedo a que escapara este estaba envuelto en un capullo de telaraña de acero

Si Nova ya entendimos ahora cállate-gruño White Tiger poniéndose una venda en su estomago

Pero es verdad derrotamos a uno de los grandes ni siquiera los vengadores o los 4 fantásticos han podido con el-dijo Nova excitado-toma eso araña ya quiero ver su cara

Si lo que sea amigo estoy más interesado por la cara de Fury por esto-dijo Power Man aún le dolía el estómago su piel era indestructible pero maldita sea a un le dolía

Que dices va estar contento con nosotros-dijo Spider-Girl muy alegre junto con su hermana

Bueno lo descubriremos en breve, ya llegamos-dijo Iron-Spider mirando el mapa en su base de datos mientras la nave empezó su proceso de descenso en un hangar

Bueno Power Man coge nuestro prisionero y bajemos con estilo-dijo Aracne con una sonrisa mientras el mencionado afirmo y puso al villano en su hombro, los colegas se pusieron en la puerta de abordaje cuando el avión toco el suelo del Helicarrier esta se abrió y empezaron a descender con toque lento para llamar la atención

Bien sin comité de bienvenida eso es aburrido-dijo Patrioteer al notar que no había nadie en el hangar

Bueno busquemos los-dijo Iron Fist con calma mientras ellos empezaron a caminar a la puerta del Hangar pero esta se abrió mostrando a Fury con 20 agentes detrás de ellos todos armados

Tiren eso ahora-grito Nick Fury

He-fue la expresión en general para que luego el Doctor Doom se empezara a brillar de naranja haciendo que Power Man gruñera por el calor y luego este explotara en un destello blanco con una explosión que hizo que todos volaran a chocar a la pared mientras la habitación se llenaba de humo

Ho tengo que admitir que traerme al centro de la información del mundo es el mejor regalo-dijo la voz del Doctor Doom dentro del humo aunque este se despejo rápido ya que se filtraba por la salida del Hangar-ahora todo la información será mía-dijo el hombre con alegría

Piénsalo dos veces idiota-dijo la voz de Spider-Man desde la entrada junto con el sonido de un motor el doctor cambio visión térmica para ver una moto color negra con gris acercándose a toda velocidad con un hombre vestido de blanco con negro( . /revision/latest?cb=20120421155758) antes de que pudiera hacer algo este lanzo un pequeño misil que hizo que lanzara en respuesta un rayo de energía causando una mini explosión que Spider-Man aprovecho para lanzarse a toda velocidad con su moto al hombre flotando en el aire-que tal si llevamos esta fiesta al suelo amigo-dijo para activar los propulsores de la moto y lanzarlo directo a la salida del Hangar

Maldito-gruño el doctor Doom no pudo evitar el impulso porque la moto mandaba una serie de ondas electromagnética que afectaban su sistema pero logro soltar sus brazos y piernas en la nave

Ustedes vienen conmigo-grito Spider-Man mientras lanzaba dos telarañas desde sus brazos a Power Man y Iron Fist que estaban lado y lado de la habituación-su problema me ayudan con él-grito mientras cae desde más de mil kilómetros de altura con un megalomaníaco enfrente de él junto con dos héroes sujetados por sus redes apenas salieron las puertas de salida del hangar se cerraron

Señor logramos sellar la nave-se oyó la voz de la María Hill por altavoces Nick Fury se levantó del suelo y gruño-Spider-Man logro sacar a DoomBot del Helicarrier mandare unidades a encargarse de él

Negativo Hill-dijo a su reloj-quiero a todos en el Helicarrier nadie sale tenemos problemas por 4-dijo mirando 4 DoomBots hechos de energía color naranja pero uno con un brazo izquierdo otro con uno derecho de mental lo mismo con las piernas-versión 8 quiero un equipo de respuesta ahora-dijo disparando a un robot que gruño para lanzar una onda de energía radiactiva a él rodo a su lado izquierdo –dejemos a Spider-Man encargarse del cuerpo principal, te quiero en la sala de mando evita que el virus se disperse

Si señor-se oyó la voz de Mari Hill

Bien idiota-dijo parándose Nick Fury mientras sacaba otra arma de su chaqueta ( . /halo/images/0/07/Halo_Reach_Magnum_by_ /revision/latest?cb=20111213024259&path-prefix=es) – vamos a divertirnos-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

En la sala de mando del Helicarrier

Señora tenemos problemas están descargando la base de datos 98,912-23-dijo un agente mirando su pantalla brillando de rojo

Maldita sea usen el comando "alfa-victoria-bravo 0001" tenemos que impedir que se descargue la información, María como vas-dijo Hill mirando su muñeca para ver a María Parker disparando a unos robots de S.H.I.E.L.D

Tomará algo de tiempo Hackeo nuestros androides quiere llegar al reactor dame algo de tiempo y arreglare la central-dijo agachándose para esquivar un disparo

Tienes menos 5 minutos-grito Hill

Más que suficiente-se oyó la voz de Richard Parker por el comunicador–Ben y yo nos dividimos iré ayudarte María espera a tu príncipe azul ya va en camino

Ha no me hagas reír Richard cuando llegues ya abre acabado-dijo María disparando su arma a dos robots

No me interesa quien salve a quien solo háganlo-dijo María-esto es simplemente genial-gruño-espero que ese niño se las arregle haya abajo

En la Isla de la Manhattan Estatua de la libertad 6:10 pm

DESPEJEN EL AREA AHORA-grito un policía-NO ES UN SIMULACRO AMENAZA CLASE ALFA-grito el policía mientras la isla era evacuada de toda vida por órdenes del comisionado de policía había civiles corriendo por todos lados

Espero que esto sea cierto-gruño su compañero señalando el camino de evacuación para unos civiles

PUES CREO QUE LO ES TODOS ACUBIERTA-grito un policía al ver lo que parecía un meteoro caer al suelo enfrente de la estatua

CORRAN-grito el primer policía-YA ES TURNO DE LOS OTROS CHICOS HASTA QUE LLEGUEN LOS AVENGERS-grito el policía mientras corría a los barcos junto con los otro

En frente de la estatua de la libertad

Spider-Man no le gusto caer más de mil metros de altura para nada aunque Matt le enseño a controlar su temor esto era de locos y le encanto aunque le dio algo de miedo justo cuando estaba a 50 metros del suelo salto de su moto con un gran impulso mientras llevaba a sus dos aliados en esta ocasión detrás de él haciendo que las redes se tensaran cuando salto y detenido el descenso de ellos cuando un paracaídas de telaraña se formó detrás de él mientras la moto choco contra el suelo causando una explosión.

"Naithan te debo una por la idea de paracaídas de telaraña"-pensó Peter-oigan ustedes están bien-grito a los dos héroes debajo de él

He-dijo Power Man algo verde por las mejillas

Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que estamos algo sacudidos-dijo Iron Fist con un poco de cara verde-pero que está pasando

Les diré que está pasando ustedes se enfrentaron a un DoomBot en su pequeña escapada y lo trajeron al Helicarrier y ahora mismo está hackeando cada base de datos que tenemos también busca destruir la nave y matarnos-dijo mientras cortaba el Paracaídas y soltar las redes de su compañeros para que cayeran al suelo Iron Fist en posición de cuclillas mientras Power Man callo con la cara contra el suelo mientras Spider-Man aterrizo parado

Oh Dios no vuelvas hacer eso-dijo Power Man parándose mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara

Amigo prepárate esta será una pelea intensa-dijo Spider-Man mientras miraba al DoomBot salir del humo flotando con llamaradas de fuego de sus brazos y piernas

Que cosa es eso-dijo Power Man con los ojos abiertos

Eso es un DoomBot señores-dijo Spider-Man acercándose a los dos antiguos héroes-por si no lo saben esas son los lacayos de Doctor Doom eso fue contra lo que pelearon y ahora está buscando destruirnos

Bueno creo que fuimos engañados-dijo Iron Fist algo nervioso viendo como los ojos del robot se volvían rojos

Tú crees tuvimos que luchar todos nosotros para derrotarlo y ahora estamos nosotros 3 apenas como crees que vamos a ganar-grito Power Man

Óiganme bien-dijo mirando a los dos héroes-ustedes les dificulto tanto pelear tanto contra esta cosa porque no estaban informados sobre sus debilidades pero yo las tengo y si queremos ganar harán lo que diga me entienden-dijo mirándolos seriamente

Los héroes se miraron y afirmaron-¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Power Man

Yo seré la distracción Iron Fist necesito que le des un golpe justo en el esternón hay esta la parte más dura la de armadura por-fue interrumpido por un rayo de energía directo a ellos los tres saltaron para esquivarlo-maldita sea solo hagan lo que diga-dijo mientras lanzaba una telaraña al robot para luego impulsarse con ella encima de este-vamos a ver que puedes hacer

( watch?v=HdnTSXUWd3E) WAR OF CHANGE-THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH

Spider-Man empezó a lanzar bolas de telaraña al robot que apenas chocaron con explotaron en mini explosiones haciendo que el robot gruñera y lanzara una serie de misiles al arácnido pero este lanzo una red de telaraña al suelo para ser arrastrado por ella al suelo evitando el ataque rápidamente mientras descendía lanzo una telaraña eléctrica al robot a toda potencia haciendo que este se quedara paralizado mientras rayos de electricidad salían de él

IRON FIST AHORA-grito Spider-Man a sus compañeros detrás de él Power Man alzo a Iron Fist con su mano derecha y dio un giro sobre su eje para lanzar a su compañero que lleno su mano derecha de energía Chi

"concentra todo tu poder en este golpe Daniel"-pensó Iron Fist cerrando sus ojos haciendo que su poder se encendiera como una llama rápidamente hecho su brazo atrás para luego dar un gran golpe en la ubicación del esternón con todo su poder haciendo una gran grieta en la armadura-HHAAAA-grito Iron Fist cuando sintió su mano quemada pero no duro mucho porque fue jalado por la espalada junto donde estaba Spider-Man que soltó sus redes eléctricas, cuando cayó al suelo sujeto su mano y la vio roja su piel estaba completamente quemada le quemaba como un infierno más que cuando se entrenó en el monasterio

Iron Fist estas bien-grito Power Man acercándose a su amigo se arrodillo y su boca quedo abierta cuando vio la mano de su amigo

Bien hecho Iron Fist-dijo Spider-Man mientras sacaba de su cinturón una espray rápidamente lo roció en la mano de su compañero haciendo que una telaraña cubriera su mano bajando el dolor

Gracias-gruño el artista marcial con dolor Spider-Man afirmo

Bien pero no tenemos tiempo que perder Power Man nos encargamos desde ahora descansa-dijo mirando al robot que del hueco que hizo Iron Fist salía un líquido naranja

Power Man miro a su amigo que afirmo para luego mirar a su rival-que está pasando antes no pudimos hacer ese daño-dijo algo sorprendido

Es porque no hicieron como era que de vía las mini bombas que lance era una mescla hecha por Parker llenas de no solo napalm sino también generan una onda explosiva que afecta el sistema eléctrico de DommBots-explico rápidamente mientras esquivaba una gran serie de rayos lanzados por el robot con maniobras de Parkur y piruetas que aprendió

Porque no sabíamos eso-dijo poniendo sus brazos en forma de X para resistir el poder del ataque que sentía menor comparado con el de antes

No lo sé porque eso era confidencial ya que estas cosas valen 100.000 cada una-dijo en tono sarcástico mientras lanzaba más esferas en forma de telaraña al robot que lanzo un rayo de energía explotándolas antes de que le dieran

Oh-dijo Power Man sorprendido mientras daba un golpe al suelo levando una serie de piedras para evitar el ataque y saltar al lado del hombre araña-bueno como lo derrotamos

Bueno lo podemos derrotar ahora pero necesito saber si los de arriba ya fueron destruidos, así que Nick ya-dijo en su comunicador mientras lanzaba una serie de telarañas robot que respondió con una serie de misiles destruyéndolas-y espero que sea rápido

En el Helicarrier

Toma esto maldito robot-dijo Nick Fury lanzado una granada ( . ) luego de sacar el seguro de esta esta cayo justo debajo de dos robots flotantes cuando esta exploto una serie de fragmentos de hielo salieron de la bomba cubriendo a los robot y convirtiéndolos en figuras de cristal para luego partirse en miles de pedazos-granada criogénica -100 ºC nunca salgas sin ella-dijo con un suspiro para luego oír una explosión rápidamente miro en el extremo de la habitación de ella salió un hombre que llevaba una armadura de nanotecnología color gris metálico con rebordes negros desde la cintura hasta los pies con fragmentos azules desde su rodilla hasta la planta del pie que eran divididos por rayos negras su torso tenía un franja roja en forma de V que llegaba hasta el hombro para luego forma otra V por el brazo y hacer el mismo recorrido en la espalda, también tenía una telaraña de color rojo que cubrió toda su parte superior hasta la cara sus ojos eran de color blanco con reborde negro y delimitaciones negras en la parte frontal de su hombro tenía el símbolo de los vengadores sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por un placa con un pulsera roja y sus manos grises por una telaraña roja en su pecho lleva una el símbolo de una araña color negra con borde blanco ( 230b/th/pre/f/2015/145/a/7/spiderman_for_avengers_mcu_by_ )

Maldita sea esos dos eran molestos-dijo el hombre vestido con el traje de araña

Bien hecho WedMaster-dijo Nick Fury mientras la masca del hombre se abrió y mostro la cara de Ben Parker

Odio pelear con seres de energía nos una molestia-dijo pasándole la mano por el hombro mientras miraba como unos agentes recogían a sus sobrinas y aprendices estaban inocentes luego de la primera explosión-como van las cosas-pregunto preocupado

Espero que bien, vamos a la sala de control-dijo el director en tono de mando

En la sala de energía del Helicarrier

Ja toma esto máquina de cuarta-grito una mujer vestida de rojo completamente con una araña color blanco con dedos blancos ojos blancos con borde rojo con líneas blancas por las caderas junto con su cabello castaño rojizo cabellando por su cabeza( 1afe/th/pre/f/2014/270/e/f/ultimate_spider_man_ultimate_spider_woman_png_by_ ) mientras esta daba una patada a un robot decapitándolo rápidamente sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca volteo para ver un robot apuntándole con su mano laser pero antes que hiciera algo su pecho fue perforado por un puño negro

Sabes cariño sé que no te agrada Tony pero estos robots fueron hechos por él-dijo una voz masculina que perforo el robot este saco su mano del pecho del robot haciendo que este caiga mostrando a un hombre vestido de negro puro con unas líneas negro que delimitaban su cuerpo junto con un cinturón negro lo único que no era negro era una araña gordita en su hombro que era roja y sus ojos rojos puros tenía el símbolo de la araña en su pecho color negro más claro ( . )

Lo que digas Richard-dijo la mujer dándole una mirada a la mujer detrás de su máscara sacando una risita del hombre que dio una pata hacia atrás sin ver destruyendo la cabeza de un robot

Bueno María no me mires así solo no quiero que te salgan arrugas por el estrés no sé si te amé luego de eso-dijo en tono me lo dramático para tragar cuando un aguijón de metal paso por su cara para golpear a un robot detrás de él

Bueno yo te puedo asegurar que puedo conseguir un hombre más rápido de lo que tú me vienes a pedir perdón de rodillas cariño-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

Oh maldición no sabes cuánto te amo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara mientras golpeaba a un robot sin voltearse

La mujer dio una pirueta para atrás y cayó sobre un robot rápidamente giro sus piernas y rompió la cabeza de este para luego patearla a otro robo detrayéndolo-no te preocupes yo lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa estos eran los momentos que amaba con su marido

Señora el reactor fue estabilizado-dijo un agente María miro al agente y afirmo

Hill terminamos aquí-dijo en su comunicador

En la sala de mando del Helicarrier

Bien ya tenemos el control de nuevo-dijo contenta mirando la sala el daño fue revertido-Spider-Man ya puedes acabar con el no hay riego de transmisión-dijo mientras una pantalla holográfica aparecía enfrente de ella mostrando a Spider-Man dando una patada giratoria a un misil mandándolo al DoomBot que lo revirtió detrayéndolo con un láser

Ya era hora-dijo el héroe con tema de araña que se agacho para esquivar una serie de disparos de metralla

SOLO DESTRÚYELO RÁPIDO-grito Hill aturdiendo al héroe arácnido

En la estatua de la liberta

Haa-grito por el grito en su oído que lo aturdió haciendo que no pudiera esquivar un misil que lo golpeo en el pecho

SPIDER-MAN-gritaron Power Man e Iron Fist este último se paró y fue donde estaba el arácnido

Spider-Man estas bien-dijo Iron Fist despejando el humo con sus manos

OH SI PERO ESTOY MOLESTO-grito Spider-Man cuando el humo se despejo mostrándolo una mancha color rojo en su pecho que empezó a expandir cubriendo su traje junto con una mancha azul en sus piernas cuando terminaron de mezclarse mostraron al arácnido con traje diferente con piernas color rojo con telarañas negras en ella, sus muslos y región pélvica azules como su partes costales de su pecho y debajo de su brazo pero con su antebrazo, mano, torso, parte frontal de su brazo color rojo con telarañas negras junto con telarañas negras en este su máscara cambio a una roja con patrón de telaraña, ojos blancos con bordes negros y con el símbolo de araña de menor tamaño ( . ) -ya estoy más que furioso con este tipo, Iron Fist listo-dijo mirando a su compañero

Si-dijo sorprendido por el cambio de vestuario pero respondió rápidamente

Power Man lanza rocas ahora-dijo al hombre más fuerte del grupo que afirmo rápidamente y destruyo el piso debajo de el para empezar a lanzar fragmentos de roca que eran como un misil para la vista el robot respondió con su propia serie de misiles que no se dio cuenta de una figura verde acercados desde atrás

El poder del dragón está conmigo-grito mientras su mano brillo de amarillo verdoso para dar un gran golpe en la espalda de la maquina haciendo que saliera volado al frente

Ahora es mi turno hojalata-dijo el hombre araña mientras sus manos brillaban en electricidad para dar un golpe justo en agujero que Iron Fist hizo su brazo apenas entro se sentía como si estuviera en una caldera pero no le importo rápidamente sujeto el reactor del robot y lo saco de un tirón-HHAAAA-grito mientras lo sacaba su mano derecha tenía una cosa parecida aun corazón que apenas saco los ojos del robot perdieron su brillo

Power Man cayo de rodillas-oh dios por fin se acabó-dijo exhausto mientras Iron Fist sujeto su mano derecha la había sobre esforzado pero ganaron

Spider-Man miro el reactor de energía y suspiro esta fue una larga pelea y Matt lo iba matar por haberse lastimad-Hill transporte acabamos acá y recuperamos la carcasa del robot-dijo en su comunicador-necesito asistencia médica para Iron Fist

Entendió Spider-Man-oyó la voz de Fury en su oído-mandare un equipo de rescate ahora espera unos segundos-dijo en tono tranquilo

Oh si no te preocupes no nos moveremos-dijo Spider-Man cayendo de espaldas cansado por el esfuerzo físico

Descansa un rato chico te lo mereces-dijo Nick Fury

Salto en el tiempo 1 hora después

SABES QUE LO QUE HICIERON NO SOLO CASI LES CUESTA LA VIDA SINO TAMBIEN LA VIDA DE TODO EL MUNDO IGNORANTES-grito Fury a su equipo enfrente de él que estaban temblando de miedo mientras Spider-Man estaba sentado en una silla detrás de ellos con Coulson que tenía un venda en su mano parece que le habían disparado pero no era grave

Cuánto dura esto porque lleva gritando casi 40 minutos-dijo Spider-Man sorprendido

Coulson se rio un poco-si es un poco sorprendente pero se lo merecen-dijo serio para luego poner una mano en el hombro del héroe vestido de rojo y azul-hiciste un buen trabajo hay abajo-dijo con sinceridad

Gracias señor-dijo honestamente Spider-Man

ACASO NO HAN APRENDIDO NADA UNO PIENSA CON LA CABEZA NO CON EL CORAZON HAY UN MOMENTO PARA ESO Y ESTE NO ERA UNO-grito Nick Fury-SI NO FUERA POR SPIDER-MAN NO HUBIERAMOS ESTADO PREPARADOS PARA ENFRENTARNOS A DOOM IGNORANTES DECEREBRADOS-grito molesto Fury

Bueno no es como si el señor perfecto hubiera hecho gran cosa-murmuro Nova por lo bajo haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran

QUE HIZO PREGUNTAS NOVA, NO SE TAL VEZ SALVAR AL PUTO PLANETA DE ESTAR EN MANOS DE UN TIRRANO Y DE QUE TU IDENTIDAD NO SEA PUBLICA AHORA CREO QUE ESO FUE LO QUE HIZO-grito Fury al héroe que tembló de miedo

Eto Fury no es que me moleste que le grites pero creo que esas cosas están vibrando-dijo señalando al lado opuesto del laboratorio donde los restos del robot estaban los ojos de Fury gruñeron en reconocimiento cuando una pantalla holográfica apareció mostrando la cara del Doctor Doom

Fury un placer en verte-dijo la voz del villano en tono robótico-por lo que veo mandaste a jugar a tus ayudantes-dijo en tono de burla-acaso no te atreves a venir en persona

No es como si pudiera oh no-dijo Fury en tono molesto porque sabía lo que venia

Correcto esto fue un ataque directo a mi reino uno que no reconoce la autoridad de S.H.I.E.L.D por si te olvida-dijo el Doctor Doom en tono molesto-puedo declarar un ataque a tu territorio declarando una guerra por esto lo sabes-dijo molesto haciendo que los héroes se pusieran pálidos mientras Fury y Coulson lo miraban con furia

Spider-Man tomo una bocanada de aire y se puso enfrente de Fury-es cierto puedes hacer eso incluso hazlo-dijo en tono carente de emoción haciendo que todos lo vieran

¿Quién eres tú?-gruño Doom molesto

Yo soy Spider-Man no se te olvide y soy el que no cae en tus juegos sé que estás pensando amenazarnos para conseguir algo y tienes todo el derecho invadimos tu territorio y con todas las armas que tienes puedes destruirnos antes de hacer algo pero piensa en lo que causarais un desequilibrio global-dijo en tono profesional-y antes que tomes el control de la situación otros países tomaran represarías y te atacaran y no digas que no tienes miedo porque tus dos vecinos favoritos-dije con alegría haciendo que el hombre gruñera-considerando tu ataque sin justificación-haciendo que todos lo miraran

Me atacaron, destruyeron uno de mis robots y lo robaron como no tengo justificación-dijo molesto

Atacaron de donde sacaste esa horrible idea fue en defensa propia, ellos estaban en un ejercicio de vuelo cuando fueron atacados por tus misiles aunque también tenemos la culpa de no mandar la información de nuestro vuelo pero la capitana de la nave se entretuvo, no es así Ariadna-dijo mirando a la mencionada que recibió un golpe en el costado por Iron Fist esta parpadeo

Si eso fue lo que paso no pude mandar el código a tiempo lo lamento mucho señor Doom-dijo lo más rápido posible

Ves en vez de esperar confirmación de nuestra situación solo nos atacaste si razón, ellos se defendieron y trajeron la prueba del ataque aquí para demostrar la situación no es así-dijo mirando a los héroes que afirmaron rápidamente-ahora nos atacas en nuestro hogar eso es un ataque terrorista me entiendes nosotros si tenemos el derecho de declararte la guerra Doom no tu a nosotros-dijo en tono monótono

Esas es la mentira más grande que oído e mi vida ustedes me atacaron yo respondí-grito molesto el villano

Donde están las pruebas en mi opinión es tu palabra contra la de S.H.I.E.L.D y creo que tú sabes quien ganara en la corte mundial o no-dijo Spider-Man sin apartar la mirada del villano se vieron por lo que parecieron horas pero solo fueron 5 minutos

Esto no quedara así Spider-Man esta humillación no quedara impune-dijo Doom para que luego el holograma desapareciera, Spider-Man soltó un suspiro de alivio

Oh Dios no espere que las clases de leyes sirvieran en verdad-dijo Spider-Man para darse la vuelta y ver que todos los presentes lo miraban el resoplo-no lo hice por ustedes-dije mirando a los héroes adolecentes-lo hice porque no quiero una guerra pero una idiotez como esta no cuentes conmigo para limpiar su desastre-dijo mientras empezó a caminar a la puerta-Fury me voy tengo que patrullar las calles y recibir un regaño de DareDevil por culpa de tus novatos-dijo mientras caminaba sin ver al hombre-pero una cosa más por si no lo entienden de ahora en adelante cuando esté presente me obedecerán en todo momento cada comando cada orden me obedecerán porque no pienso cargar con su muerte, Coulson que pases buena noche-dijo para salir de la habitación que estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos

Maldita sea eso fue genial-dijo Power Man-ahora si lo sigo sin dudar-dijo recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza de la mayoría del grupo aunque algunos estaban molesto por lo que dijo pero no lo iban a decir en voz alta ahora

Señor parece que es un buen soldado-dijo Coulson serio

Si mi viejo amigo-dijo Fury-"¿quién eres chico? No importa lo descubriré y veré porque el consejo tiene tanto interés en ti pero por lo que acabas de hacer una idea"-pensó el espía más grande del mundo

Con Spider-Man estaba en el Hangar de salida

Hm si yo soy el novato-dijo resoplando Spider-Man mientras pasaba por unos agentes mientras se subía a otra copia de la moto que destruyo

Hm bueno como actúas creo que te queda el saco no-dijo una voz femenina que Peter reconoció enseguida como la María Hill

Spider-Man ni la miro mientras configuraba unas cosas en el panel de control-nadie te pregunto Hill –dijo sin emoción

Lo sé pero no importa solo te vine a decir buen trabajo-dijo la espía

Ahora te grado eso es una sorpresa-dijo con una risita el súper héroe

No me agradas pero el director me encomendó ser el enlace entre tú y S.H.I.E.L.D de ahora en adelante-respondía sin nada de gracia la agente

Spider-Man encendió la moto y motor cobro vida-oh con que eso es he no me importa mucho Hill solo espero que me sigas el paso-dijo con algo de alegría

Eso es lo que debería decir yo si no me sigues el paso le diere al director que no vales la pena-dijo rápidamente la espía

Chica el mundo está cambian un nuevo tipo de guerra se está luchando y yo soy de los de primera línea-dijo mientras acomodo en el asiento de moto-no pienso bajar mi velocidad por ti ni por nadie así que te veré más tarde asistente-dijo para que su moto saliera disparada por puerta de salida directo a New York

Idiota-dijo Hill mirando al lugar donde el arácnido estaba-pero tiene algo de talento aunque nunca se lo diré-dijo mientras salía del lugar-un nuevo tipo de guerra creo que tienes razón chico el mundo cambio para bien o para mal-dijo al aire

Spider-Man sintió el viento golpear con su cara y sonrió detrás de su máscara-vengan si quiere estoy preparado para todo lo que me puedan mandar-grito mientras caía del cielo en su moto detrás de él se venía la silueta de cientos de hombres y mujeres de todas las formas, su lucha solo empezaba

En otra parte del mundo

Maestra Spider-Man se unió a S.H.I.E.L.D como predijo-dijo una voz femenina envuelta en la oscuridad

Los hilos de la telaraña se están forjando, me pregunto cómo será esta nueva telaraña mi niña-dijo una voz femenina más vieja pero sabía en la oscuridad-solo tiempo nos lo dirá pero hasta que llegue el momento solo observaremos

Si señora-dijo la primera voz-cuando llegue el momento estaré a su lado

Así será no te preocupes su destino nos involucra aunque no lo quiera pero de algo estoy seguro se divertirá como ninguno-dijo con una risita la segunda voz la que se unió la primera

Fin de los dos primeros capítulos

Que destino le aguarda a nuestro héroe espérennos en nuestro próxima publicación


	3. Chapter 3 El Mejor que El Mejor

Capítulo 3: Mejor que el Mejor

Abril 5 del 2012 11pm -Helicarrier sala de peligro

En una ciudad de New york post-apocalíptico ( . ) se veía una macha con negro con blanco chocar contra un carro destruido mientras se levanta y su traje se convierte en rojo con azul y gruñía este era Spider-Man que levanto en carro y lanzarlo al frente solo para que este explotara por un rayo color blanco mientras seguía su rumbo directo a él rápidamente lanzo una telaraña a un edificio para alejarse del impacta para que sus sentido arácnido se encendiera cerro sus ojos y soltó su telaraña cayendo al suelo para enroscarse en bola y rodas para esquivar un serie de balas se saltó tomando altura para lanzar una red eléctrica cuando una mano lo cogió del cuello y lo tirro a tierra ahorcándolo por su lente vio una cabellera rubia con un casco de plata por un segundo antes que se convirtiera en un robot color blanco con brazos delgados que se separo y se puso en posición vertical con brazos extendidos mientras el héroe quedo en el suelo tendido

OTRA VEZ-grito la voz inconfundible de Nick Fury, Spider-Man gruño pero se levanto debía tener por lo menos 6 costillas rotas poro solo 3 verdaderas esperaba no haber roto ninguna capa muscular importante se preparó para el siguiente round cuando la habitación parpadeo y se convirtió en una color negro claro mostrando a otros 6 robots color blanco

Que paso-dijo Spider-Man confundido

Lo que paso es que ya te excediste por las lecturas debes tener mas de 6 cosillas rotas la pierna lesionada, junto con una dislocación de la columna vertebral-dijo una voz femenina detrás del súper-héroe este se volteo y vio a una científica de pelo rubio sucio con una bata de laboratorio color blanca con un vestido de oficina color azul oscuro y unos tacones color azul de planta baja esta era Martha Connors ( . /marveldatabase/images/5/5d/Venom_Super_Special_Vol_1_1_page_50_Martha_Connors_%28Earth-616% /revision/latest?cb=20100710075106 como este loco consiguió una mujer así esta mas haya de mi)

Spider-Man frunció el ceño mientras veía la camilla flotante detrás de la mujer sin cuestionar se subió en ella mientras la adrenalina de su sistema bajo poco a poco-que sea rápido doc-dijo molesto

Tomará el tiempo que tome araña-dijo la mujer sacando una Tablet de su bata mientras empezaba a caminar y la camilla la seguía-hmm duraste un poco mas esta vez-dijo sin voltear a verlo

Spider-Man gruño mientras sintió como una aguja atravesó su brazo para intravenosa el destruirá la aguja después-no lo suficiente-dijo molesto

Considerando contra quienes te enfrentas es un logro-dijo con una pequeña risa a arácnido no le pareció gracioso-eres un amargado lo sabes-dijo la mujer un con un suspiro

Ese es su esposo-dijo Spider-Man ya sintiendo el efecto de la morfina en su organismo

Touche mi pequeña araña-dijo la mujer mientras pasaban por un grupo de soldados

Es la tercera vez hoy no-dijo uno

No era la quinta-dijo otro

Que pretende este chico-dijo otro

Los oí, no se le olvide que me deben a un 10,000 dólares cada uno –gruño Spider-Man molesto los soldados se fueron corriendo de hay-malditos-dijo mientras cerro sus ojos para descansar un rato Martha solo se rio un poco mientras entraba a enfermería y veía a la agente Hill esperándola hay con un una serie de inyecciones

Mari le entrego la primera a la doctora que la fue directo al brazo libre de Spider-Man y la inyecto sin basilar-en verdad esto es un tratamiento

Ni de cerca-dijo Martha mientras tomaba otra inyección en el cuello del joven-pero al no poder quitarle el traje para tratarlo solo le puedo dar supresores de dolor y esperar que sus sistema se curre a si mismo mas tardado pero no puedo hacer nada mas-dijo para inyectar otra vez en el pecho del chico

Mari suspiro-este chico es testarudo-dijo mirando al adolecente inconsciente mientras Martha

Me parece mas testarudo que me haga guardar todas las agujas que uso para que el mismo las deseche-dijo mientras tiraba las agujas y jeringas en un contenedor blanco con rojo

No quiere que tomémonos una muestra de sangre es normal además tiene cámaras en ese traje no podemos engañarlo-dijo encogiéndose los hombros-para cuando estará listo

Para mañana a lo mucho ya lleva tres recaídas hoy dos horas de descanso entre ella no son suficiente estará inconsciente hasta mañana en la mañana por lo menos-dijo la doctora mientras ponía una bolsa de solución salina para el joven héroe

Ok le diré al director entonces-dijo con calma la agente

Sabes debes decirle que le baje al entrenamiento si no lo quieren muerto-dio la doctora

No mires a mi el directo fue el que lo puso en ese ambiente lo quiere partir para que se rinda y se quite su mascara y sabes que trabaja así-dijo mientras salía del lugar

Si lo se-dijo mientras sobaba su brazo izquierdo y miraba a Spider-Man

Salto en el tiempo 7 am Midtown High

Café-dijo John mientras sostenía una taza de este elixir soltando humo con ojos chispando de picaría

Croissant-dijo Naithan con una sonrisa

El odio-dijo Peter tomando las cosas mientras tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos y caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela

Nos amas y lo sabes-dijo con una risita John-si no fuera por nosotros quien te daría de comer luego que te vencieron a pulpa ayer-dijo con una sonrisa

John no seas malo con el niño esta molesto-dijo Naithan con una sonrisa mientras se reía entre dientes

Peter gruño mientras el líquido sagrado para el entraba en su sistema y suspiraba feliz-olvídenlo no pude salir anoche por eso-o como amaba las mañanas y que era u friki nadie le hacía caso mientras hablaba con sus amigos si oían algo pensarían que es una cosa de nerd

Tan malo fue-dijo John algo mar serio junto con Naithan

Peter se encogió los hombros mientras abría la puerta de su clase de sociales no había más que nos 10 alumnos aun había tiempo la clase empezaba en otros 30 minutos pero luego de salir del Helicarrier e ir a su casa por otra muda de ropa y otro traje no quería correr riesgos con el tiempo por lo que lo hizo en menos de 15 minutos o mamaba que su traje fuera sintético-solo enfrentarme a los A mayúscula-dijo con un suspiro-Matt estará molesto- mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la ventana detrás de él sentaron sus amigos

Enserio no es muy apresurado digo no llevas ni una semana-dijo John sorprendido

No eran los verdaderos-dijo sacando su celular y empezando a mandar textos-" eran robot con un 10% de su fuerza pero maldita sea pegaban fuerte"-decía el mensaje

"maldición eso es tan genial"-mando John

"concuerdo amigo"-mando Naithan

"gracia por preocuparse por mi salud chicos"-mando Peter con una cara molesta estos solo le mandaron "jajaja en tu cara" este iba a mandar un mensaje molesto cuando la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando su hermana gemela con sus amigos y su pequeña genio de hermana los amigos rápidamente guardaron sus celulares John saco su libro de clases, Naithan su tarea para revisarla y Peter siguió comiendo su desayuno improvisado

Pete-grito Sam mientras corría donde estaba en chico que tiene a Fury pensando planes malévolos para destruirlo ponía un brazo en su cuello llevándolo a un abrazo muy improvisado pero este ni lo volteo a ver-préstale tu tarea a un amigo eres el 5 chico más inteligente en este lugar ayuda a un hermano a no perder el semestre-dijo con una sonrisa

Peter tomo un sorbo a su café amaba en verdad sus poderes y quien invento la tapa de café-claro-dijo el chico haciendo que el latino sonrira-seran 100 dólares-dijo para que este perdiera la sonrisa

Que dijiste-dijo con una mirada sorprendida esto no era lo que pasaba el decía Peter que hacer y este lo hacía para que no lo molestaran durante el día

Acaso estas sordo o que 100 dólares por la tarea y 50 por la pregunta adicional si no los tienes fuera no te tengo ánimos para tratar contigo hoy-dijo molesto mientras se quitaba la el brazo del cuello-y suéltame ya me bañe hoy gracias-dijo mientras mordía su pan francés mientras sus amigos se reían detrás de él y la clase lo miraba como la séptima maravilla del mundo de héroes

Jhee-pronuncio el chico latino algo atontado fue cuando Luke se acerco a él y lo guio a su silla mientras tenia la boca abierta

Vamos amigo se que estas sorprendido ahora siéntate como niño bueno y intenta conectar los puntos-dijo con una risita Luke

150 dólares-pronuncio Danny acercándose a Peter que rápidamente los tomo y le dio unas hojas al peleador enmascarado-gracias Peter-dijo mientras se iba sentar a su puesto mientras al clase lo miraba el no presto atención y se puso a leer el trabajo Luke se acercó y entrego el dinero o como amaba que tenía un fideicomiso en estos momentos rápidamente recibió otro paquete de hojas y se fue a estudiarlas

Que-dijo mirando a sus amigos-no termine la tarea por culpa de Sam y 150 dólares no es mucho-dijo simplemente

Simplemente genial-murmuro Teresa golpeándose la frente con su mano junto con su hermana mientras miraba como mas de la mitad de la clase iba donde su hermano y daba dinero por la tarea o firmaban un recibo

Creo que tu hermano se convirtió en empresario cariño-dijo Harry mirando a Amanda

o no empieces aun no tomo mi café-dijo Amanda molesta no solo había pasado la peor semana de su vida en los últimos años por su pequeño viaje a Latveria sus padres los habían tenido entrenando como nunca cuando estaban bien los mandaban a patrullar hasta las 3 de la mañana y luego ir a jornada completa de clases y para rematar Spider-Man era el consentido de su tío Nick lo dejaba usar la sala de peligro sin restricciones eso no era justo para usarla aun tenia que estar vigilada pero él entraba y salía cuando quería, ahora lo que necesitaba era un puto café bien cargado

Peter levanto la mano al ver a Flash acercándose con cara de pocos amigos-mira antes que digas algo 1-2-3-dijo para que la puerta del salón se abriera mostrando al profesor de sociales aun faltando 15 minutos para la clase los estudiantes rápidamente se sentaron y Flash le mando una mirada molesta a Peter mientras Amanda frunció el ceño como supo eso vio como Ava y Gwen pensaban lo mismo

Estudiantes les tengo una buena noticia parece que hoy no hay clase-cuando dijo esas palabras alzo la mano para evitar que gritaran de alegría-hay una revisión del sistema de la escuela por lo que no hay clase pero en la pagina de la escuela se montara el trabajo para las clases de hoy antes de irse dejen su tarea y disfruten su fin de semana-dijo mientras veía a los alumnos con una mirada aburrida pero en su mente estaba pensando en llegar a casa pedir una pizza y ver el especial de 24 horas de los Simpson para luego llamar a una prostituta para divertirse un rato el trio de amigos entrego su tarea y se fueron Flash lo intento seguir pero las clases de camuflaje de Matt dieron frutos no los reconoció entre la multitud de estudiantes hasta llegar a la calle

Parece que el agente Coulson no es muy organizado-dijo John con aburrición mientras sacaba su celular

Totalmente-dijo molesto Naithan-podría haberme quedado a dormir

John suspiro mientras sacaba su celular y miraba sus mensajes-oye Peter Matt te tiene un caso-dijo llamando la atención de los dos amigos-parece ser un caso de secuestro pero cree que hay algo mas

Bueno veré a ver que encuentro-dijo serio Peter-donde fue el secuestro

En el cementerio-dijo John para que sus amigos parpadeen-si no fue un secuestro de una persona sino de un cuerpo para ser exactos

Y eso que son cuerpos que van hacer con ellos revivirlos-dijo Naithan en tono de broma para luego tener un expresión de miedo como sus amigos-zombis-dijo con miedo tragando

Peter se encogió-¿no son zombis verdad?-dijo tragando

John trago y releyó el mensaje-no lo creo-dijo con cara de miedo-pero el punto es que robaron un cuerpo que parecía ser de un científico importante Matt no prestaría atención sino fuera porque bueno Elektra le dijo que alguien había estado robando cuerpos por todo el país

Peter frunció el ceño Elektra no juega debe haber algo importante-bien lo investigaremos primero empecemos con quien era este científico luego veremos las pistas que encontremos con lo que tiene Elektra-sus amigos afirmaron cuando Peter sintió activación de su sentido arácnido miro a sus amigos y afirmaron-me voy chicos no hagan nada sin Matt oyeron-dijo serio

Ok mister responsable-dijo John en broma-solo hachearemos la base de datos de policía y buscaremos información no te preocupes solo no te lastimes Matt ya esta molesto lo suficiente

Naithan afirmo-si mejor cuídate-dijo con una sonrisa

Ok los veo luego chicos-dijo mientras salía corriendo esquivando a las personas sin verlas

Naithan suspiro-Sabes no me importa ayudarlo es divertido pero

Los entrenamientos de Matt son una lata-termino John con un suspiro rápidamente se fueron a la casa de John a trabajar

Helicarrier Abril 6 8:00 am

Peter llego al centro de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D luego de tomar el pasaje secreto por el puerto de 70th Street at Hudson River West 70s New York nunca pensó que había una nave directa al Helicarrier y como amaba el sistema de camuflaje Stark tenía lo suyo luego salir de ella corrió rápidamente al centro de mando donde encontró al equipo de sus hermanas junto con Fury y Hill.

Si que pasa tengo un caso que quiero ver así que rápido-dijo mirando a Fury

Ten algo de respeto-gruño Ariadna mirando a su contraparte masculina

Spider-Man rodo los ojos tras su mascara-lo quesea princesa que pasa-dijo mirando a Fury

Fury suspiro mientras un mapa de New York apareció a su lado mostrando puntos color morado con naranja-estos son

Puntos de calor de energía pero son diferentes a los habituales si tomamos en cuenta los de Stark o Reed que son unos de los principales aqui este es más aleatoria como si tuviera su firma cambiante de energía evolucionando rápidamente, hay muchos tipos de ellos pero

Si tenemos en cuenta las características de la anomalía y sus evolución es parecida a la de un ser humano es decir que es alguien vivo no es un mutante porque no están los X-men por lo que debe ser alguien mutado durante su vida y considerando la ruta a la fábrica Stark por lo que es Living Lasersrc no-dijo Ariadna mirando con petulancia a Spider-Man luego de interrumpirlo

Spider-Man-correcto, hay esperanzas para ti pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara

Tu-gruño Ariadna molesta por el comentario

Fury tosió llamando la atención de los dos arácnidos-bien dicho es Living Lasersc no estamos seguro de donde esta no sabemos su ubicación parece que se mueve entre los cables eléctricos por lo que solo podemos intentar poner un trampa en las afueras de la torre Stark el capitán junto con los vengadores están en una misión en la tierra salvaje Stark se quedo por un proyecto pero no creo que sea suficiente irán como copia de seguridad-dijo mirando a los adolecentes

Primero se quedó porque Pepper le dijo que tenía una reunión así que no es por ningún proyecto segundo Tony me informo que tiene un plan que vayamos y él nos informa por ultimo que no necesita ningún agente haya por lo que no los quiere ver haya director-dijo Iron Spider con un tono de disculpa

Fury se pasó la mano por la cara pero afirmo-vayan-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces solo le daría mas dolor de cabeza

Ok chicos estén listos vamos a patear traseros-dijo Ariadna con una sonrisa para voltear a ver a Spider-Man para decirle que no iba ir cuando ya estaba caminando a otro lado

Power Man – Iron Fist atrapen-dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña araña color rojo metálica con una serie de circuitos por su cuerpo( . /revision/latest?cb=20120710143156) sin mirar atrás los mencionados la atraparon rápidamente-ya sabrán qué hacer con ellas, Hill a mi laboratorio-grito mientras la mencionada gruño siguiendo al súper héroe

Iron Fist guardo la araña en su cintura como Power Man-sabes lo que es señor-dijo mirando a Fury

Fury este le sonrió-o ya lo verán-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora fuera-dijo con tono de mando haciendo que los héroes adolecentes salieran

En el lab de Spider-Man/Peter Parker

Doctora Connor necesito abrir el archivo de Arthur Parques-dijo mientras entraba a su laboratorio mientras se ponía su bata

La mencionada abrió los ojos sorprendía por lo que dijo pero rápidamente empezó a buscar la información-puedo preguntar porque-dijo mientras transfería la información a la pantalla grande

Hasta ahora hemos intentado desde capturarlo y curarlo o aprovechar su energía pero se les a olvidado una cosa él es un humano no importa todo lo que cambie es humano y uno de los instintos básicos es sobrevivir por eso su evolución-dijo mirando los informes

Supongo que tienes razón pero porque eso es importante ya lo habíamos descubierto-dijo María

Porque hasta ahora no hemos pensado en una cosa simple destruir su sentido de supervivencia-dijo con una sonrisa-aun tiene sentido de olfato-dijo mientras ponía una serie de fórmulas en la pantalla hasta que se detuvo en una-puede sintetizarla doctora

Martha sonrió cuando vio la formula-no será ningún problema, quieres sacar las spider-boom no-dijo con voz cantarina

Oh si-dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a ver un diagrama de Reed Richard sobre una prisión para Arthur Parques

Ya tenemos una prisión-dijo María viendo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido

Lo se pero esta será mía no de nadie mas-dijo mientras ponía a cambiar algunas cosas en la composición-ellos no entienden la parte psicológica de las personas como DareDevil me enseño-dijo con una sonrisa-hay que hacerlo mortal de nuevo o lo mas cercano a el-dijo mientras veía la cuantificación de una frecuencia de energía junto con la mayoría de las batallas de Arthur Parks

Son en esencia una hormona que afecta la sinapsis del cerebro en la región de la emociones-dijo Martha sin mirar mientras una trabajaba en con una serie de elementos

Bien el algoritmo será difícil pero creo que funcionara-dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara

Aun no entiendo que están asiendo-dijo María-por lo que se estas modificando la prisión para contenerlo pero no entiendo porque la toxina y la formula matemática-dijo con confusión

Eso señorita Hill es por lo que me llamaron para resolver problemas de una manera diferente, el tiene celos y deseo de poder como todo ser pero si cancelamos eso quedara sin motivación por eso la toxina y la prisión-dijo mientras veía como la formula estaba terminando los análisis o como amaba la tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D era perfecta para aligerar su trabajo-digamos que es un sorpresa pero necesitare unos

30 minutos-dijo Martha sin apartar la mirada-manda la especificaciones a los científicos en la platilla de mi esposo ellos se encargaran

Ok-dijo simplemente-maría dile a Fury que podrá avergonzar a Stark si me presta una nave pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara

Oh dios que porque cogí este trabajo-murmuro la agente mientras caminaba a donde estaba Fury

En la torre Stark 9 am Abril 6

BOOOMMM-se oyó por todo el lugar mientras una gran nube de humo enfrente de la torre Stark de ella salieron volando Iron Fist-Power Man-Patrioteer-Nova-White Tiger-Venom salieron volando para chocar con unos edificios

MALDITOS EN VERDAD PENSARON QUE PUDRAN DETENERME-dijo una voz furiosa perteneciente Arthur Parques también conocido como Living Laser era una persona hecha de energía pura color morado claro con destellos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo llevaba una hombrera color metálico con un circulo color blanco, con un casco del mismo color con cobertura de cuello junto con la parte trasera de ese con ojos blanco media por lo menos 5 m de altura ( . /marveldatabase/images/5/5f/Arthur_Parks_%28Earth-616%29_from_Iron_Man_Vol_5_ /revision/latest?cb=20121117020544)

En retrospectiva si-grito Iron Spider mientras estaba pegada a una pared con Firestar sujeta a ella por una telaraña de metal

Gracias Iron-dijo Firestar liberándose y flotando con un aura rojiza

De nada chica-dijo Iron Spider con una sonrisa tras su mascara mientras Aracne-Spider-Girl y Ariadna fueron donde sus amigas y se pagaron a la pared

Jefa que hacemos ahora-dijo Aracne mirando Ariadna que suspiro mientras miraba las esferas de metal en sus manos era explosivos tipo hielo para congelar a Living Laser eran diseñadas por Tío Tony pero parece que no sirvieron

Ariadna se toco su muñeca haciendo "pip"-cambio a telaraña de hielo lo distraemos lo mejor que podamos hasta que Tony llegue Firestar cubierta-dijo para saltar directo al villano seguido de las demás arañas

Cuenta con eso-dijo Firestar mientras se lanzaba al cielo y empezaba a lanzar ráfagas de fuego al villano que respondió con rafas de energía morada

Eso es todo mocosa-dijo el Living Laser riendo mientras sus rayos atravesaban el fuego haciendo que la heroína empezara esquivar por el cielo mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego

Bien hora de ver si mama tenia razón en esto-dijo Ariadna mientras se columpio alrededor del villano seguido por Aracne mientras Iron Spider y Spider-Girl iban por el otro flanco apuntaron su brazo izquierdo y empezaron a lazar telarañas rápidamente

QUE-grito el villano mientras empezó a soltar rayos de energía por todo su cuerpo se estaba congelando rápidamente mientras hacía eso Firestar y un Nova recuperado lanzaron un combinación de energía de fuego y galaica al villano que la recibió en la cara aturdiéndolo momentáneamente algo que aprovecharon las chicas arañas para envolverlo en un capullo de hielo con sus telarañas para que rápidamente Venom, Power Man y Iron Fist se lanzaran y le dieran un golpe en el estómago mandándolo al suelo en menos de un segundo Patrioteer lanzo un red de energía eléctrica que envolvió al capullo de hielo

Se termino-pregunto White Tiger con su brazo colgando por la caída debió romperlo

Por lo que se ve-dijo Power Man mientas se acerba con Iron Fist a revisar

Oigan se movió-grito una persona que estaba viendo lejos de la lucha con otras personas y reporteros de televisión

Que-tartamudeo Nova para que el capullo de hielo explora en un explosión de rayos de por lo menos 10 meteros de diámetro creando una onda de choque que se llevo volando a todos los súper héroes junto con todos los presentes por lo menos 5 metros

YA ME HARTE LOS VOY A MATAR-grito el villano mientras alzaba las manos y una esfera de energía color morado se formaba en sus manos

O NO LO CREO AMIGO-grito una voz robótica el villano no pudo ni voltear a ver cuándo un rayo color azul lo golpeo en su cara destruyéndola haciendo que la energía se salga de control y explotara en sí mismo causando una nube de humo de su tamaña enfrente de él una figura de color rojo con dorado con un circulo color blanco en su pecho con ojos blancos todo en el parecía una armadura del mañana media por lo menos 6'6" de altura este era Iron Man aka Anthony Stark uno de los héroes mas poderosos del planeta ( . /marveldatabase/images/d/d1/Iron_Man_Armor_MK_L_%28Earth-12041%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20151110013337)

Iron-Man abrió la placa frontal de su cara mostrando a un hombre con el pelo negro, ojos marrones, y una barba dio una sonrisa de millón de dólares a los reporteros que se paraban y empezaban a tomar fotos-bueno parece que todo acabo-dijo sonriendo para ver como una mujer de unos 23 años de estura media de descendencia asiática como le gustaban tenia el pelo negro con ojos marón lleva una chaqueta color café con una blusa color azul oscuro unos pantalones holgados y unos tenis su vestimenta no era nada de impresión pero por buena fuente sabia que era sexy desnuda ( . /marveldatabase/images/b/bd/Whitney_Chang_%28Earth-TRN376%29_ /revision/latest?cb=20120614110312) -señorita Chang la primera como siempre-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Whitney Chang reportera estrella de Diary Bugle resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos mientras su camarógrafo se puso detrás de ella-señor Stark como se sintió luego de derrotar a uno de los villanos mas poderosos de los vengadores por si mismo

Iron Man sonrió a la cámara-no diría que es uno de los mas poderosos pero es un reto señorita pero no fue un trabajo individual los Young Avengers también ayudaron-dijo señalando con un dedo a los jóvenes súper héroes que se levantaba y saludaban a la cámara

Oh si los Young Avengers que nos puede decir de ellos-dijo Whitney con una mirada depredadora

Bien ellos son el futuro..-Iron Man empezó hablar sobre los Young Avengers mientras otros reporteros se acervan

Nova se ajusto su casco y sonrió-bien listos para las cámaras-dijo con alegría

Enserio amigo no hicimos nada-Patrioteer con voz llena de dolor su armadura estaba dañada apenas se podía mover

Iron Fist-estoy de acuerdo además no hacemos esto por la fama-dijo en tono sabio pero no le presto atención y empezó a volar junto a Firestar y las arañas

Power Man suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello estaba cansado cuando estaba por dirigirse a la torre Avengers para descansar un rato hasta que llegaran los de limpieza oyo un pitido en su cinturón al igual que Iron Fist ellos sacaron la araña de metal de sus cinturas y oyeron la voz de Spider-Man-oigan esto es solo un consejo pero les recomiendo que se alejen unos

30 metros si es posible y rápido-termino la doctora Connor los tres héroes rápidamente voltearon a ver la nube de humo del villano

Harry Osborn con ayuda de sus sensores sintió el aumento de energía que venia del villano-ALEJENCE DE HAY-grito a todo pulmón

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido luego del grito los sensores de la armadura de Iron Man y Iron Spider estallaron en peligro mientras el sentido arácnido de las arañas se prendió al límite cuando voltearon a ver en caso de Nova-Firestar-Venom-Spider Girl vieron un rayo color rojo dirigiéndose a ellos mientras los demás intentaron poner a salvo a los civiles rápidamente Iron Man lanzo un rayo repulsar mientras las arañas lanzaron sus telarañas pero fueron atravesados por el rayo color rojo.

Pero antes que tocara alguien una figura color gris con blanco apareció en rango de vista de todos con una moto negra desde el cielo-por eso no manden a un vengador hacer trabajo de una araña-dijo la figura en la moto que salto de la moto dejando que chocara con el rayo no in antes oprimir un boto en su mano haciendo que explote en una pequeña explosión deteniendo el rayo de energía produciendo una nube de humo que cegó a todos cuando se despejo en frente de todos estaba Spider-Man en toda su gloria con su traje blanco con negro y enfrente de él esta Living Laser-POWER MAN IRON FIST IRON MAN EVACUEN A LOS CIVILES ES UNA ORDEN-grito mientras se lanzo directo al living laser

Iron Man parpadeo este chico le dio ordenes no era al revés cuando iba hablar alguien se adelantó-señores y señoras a evacuar a hora sigan a Iron Man y a nosotros ahora-grito Power Man haciendo que la gente lo vea mientras señalaba un lado de la calle muchos miraron a Iron Man en busca de consejo este gruño en su mente mientras dirigía los civiles a un lugar seguro junto con los demás

Spider-Man esquivo una serie de rayos de energía saltando rápidamente mientras lazaba una tapa de alcantarilla que fue derretida por el villano-sabes te pensé mas pequeño-dijo en tono casual

Cállate mocoso-grito Living Laser-mi venganza esta a mi alcance en verdad crees que me puedes detener así como así-dijo el villano

The Script - Hall of Fame ft. will.

( watch?v=mk48xRzuNvA&list=PLvExq9d7jl4EEqg5Qf6QIbkd7U62_8Tx&index=1)

Spider-Man sonrió bajo su mascara y de su cinturón saco una serie de bombas en forma de canica-amigo creer no lo voy hacer, por lo que veo no sabes quién soy yo verdad soy Spider-Man hijo DareDevil y Elektra nací para esta vida no soy como ellos, yo nací para pelear con escoria como tú y ganar y ahora de acabar con esto-dijo mientras lanzo las canicas al suelo y explotaron en una nube de humo que cubrió todo la calle segando a todos

Crees que con eso me vas a detener-dijo Living laser mientras veía la firma de energía de su enemigo pero se sorprendió cuando la firma de energía se dividió en 8 firmas enérgicas-QUE-grito sorprendió cuando una telaraña lo golpeo en el pecho con un poco de electricidad en la punta

Mientras mas grandes son mas dura es la caída-gritaron 8 voces al tiempo para que Spider-Man jalara a Living Laser hacia el tirándolo al suelo

Ehh-grito el villano mientras chocaba de frente con el suelo aun confundido por lo que pasaba cuando sintió algo en su espalda-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito cuando sintió una perforación en su cuerpo rápidamente se paro en un estallido de luz al cielo haciendo que Spider-Man que estaba en su espalda saltara y se volviera a esconder entre el humo mientras el villano subió encima del humo y miro con ira-MALDITO TE VOY A MATAR-dijo mientras centro todo su poder en sus manos en forma de una gran esfera de energía color morada de mas de 20 m de ancho los héroes vieron eso y abrieron los ojos con miedo

Tenemos que evacuar este lugar rápido-dijo Tony Stark mientras junto con los demás se preparaba para salir cuando recibieron un mensaje de video en sus transmisores

Stark ni se te ocurra mover en este momento me entiendes repito no te muevas al igual que el resto-dijo Nick Fury en el transmisor –repito nadie se mueva o todo el lugar volara

De que mierda hablas Fury tenemos que escapar ahora-dijo Iron Man molesto mientras se preparaba para volar cuando su armadura se detuvo de repente-que-dijo sorprendido para ver como una esfera de energía hacia mas grande los reporteros intentaron moverse para escapar como el resto de los presentes pero no se podían moverse

Señores no intenten moverse se los recomiendo ahora mismo están dentro de un campo electromagnético que los mantiene fijos a la tierra-dijo Spider-Man mientras estaba en la nube de humo nadie lo vio pero movía su mano a su cintura y una araña de metal salía de este-ahora one-two-three-la gente solo oyó eso antes de oír un grito desde el cielo cuando alzaron la cabeza todos dejaron caer su mandíbula cuando vieron con la gran esfera de energía empezó a disminuir de tamaño

QUE ME ESTA PASANDO AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito de dolor mientras la esfera de energía desaparecía y el villano se abrazaba así mismo mientras caía al suelo rápidamente chocando con el asfalto dando un agujero en el humo

Sabes pensé que seria mas difícil pero solo unos clones holográficos, un campo de fuerza, unas bombas de humo-dijo Spider-Man mientras el humo se disipaba caminaba donde estaba el villano caído retorciéndose de dolor-un transmisor de energía-dijo mirando al villano mientras por su computadora interna veía una vara de metal simple que transmitía todo la energía del villano a una fuente aparte-un poco de engaño y el plan estaba listo

t-ttt—t-t-t-t-t-t-t—t-tuuuuuuuu mmaaaaallllldddddiiiitttto-gimio el villano mientras se encogía una altura promedio y perdía mas poder

tntnttnt-dijo negando con la cabeza-no hables conserva fuerza y duerme-dijo mientras tiraba la araña de metal al villano que apenas lo toco exploto en una nube de humo azul verdoso que lo cubrió y lo convirtió en un bloque de hielo-y así termina esto-dijo con una sonrisa la gente solo miro con la cara en shock

que acaba de pasar-dijo Agente Venom en shock

lo que acaba de pasar que la operación en conjunto de S.H.I.E.L.D junto con los Avengers-dijo Nick Fury bajando de una nave seguido de 4 mas que descendieron en la calle de la cual salieron un grupo de científicos junto con soldados que corrieron rápidamente donde estaba el villano congelado donde los científicos pusieron un electro imán en el bloque de hielo y lo levantaron con cuidado mientras los agentes tenían sus armas apuntando rápidamente pusieron al villano en un contenedor y lo empezaron a mover a las naves

señor empezaremos la etapa 2-dijo un soldado mientras corría a la nave mientras hablaba por el intercomunicador

Nick afirmo y volteo a ver a los presentes aun confundidos se aclaro la garganta-el señor Stark pidió ayuda de S.H.I.E.L.D ya que se dio cuenta de que esto era una gran amenaza y necesitaba ayuda de los mejores en manejar esta situación, como una persona en problemas pide ayuda nosotros ayudamos-dijo simplemente

Iron Man reacciono cuando dijo que tenia problemas-disculpa yo

Pido ayuda ya Avengers no estaban disponibles y como el es solo un hombre decidió pedir ayuda al no poder solo-dijo Spider-Man interrumpiéndolo haciendo que las cámaras lo voltearan a mirar-ya que el se preocupa por los civiles y personas inocentes no es ¿así?-dijo mirando al acorazado

Iron Man lo miro y su cerebro entendió lo que estaban asiendo pero no le quedo mas que responder-si claro pero

Pero señores no tomen mal esto Iron Man habría hecho esto solo pero hubiera causado muchos daños por ello pido ayuda a nosotros para colaborar en conjunto pero bajo nuestro plan para así evitar mas daños a esta hermosa ciudad-dijo Nick-ahora nos retiramos tenemos que acabar con esto equipo a la nave-dijo Nick cambiando a la última nave-Spider-Man haz hecho un buen trabajo a tu país si te necesitamos te llamaremos-dijo Fury algo forzado

De nada cuando necesiten ayuda de su amistoso vecino no duden en llamar-dijo con voz cantarina mientras lazaba un telaraña-Señor Stark la próxima vez que necesite ayuda no le pida ayuda a mi viejo llorando-dijo con voz cantarina mientras las cámaras graban-y señorita Chang esta tan bella como siempre-dijo mientras despegaba en su telaraña

Whitney se puso enfrente de su camarógrafo y sonrió-señores y señoras hoy vimos una muestra de colaboración entre los héroes de New York para salvar el día junto con S.H.I.E.L.D y como hay un posible nuevo vengador andando por ahí ya que Iron Man pidió ayuda a este para salvarlo de un fuerte enemigo pero que tenemos que oír de del acorazado de hiero-dijo la reportera apuntando al héroe

Iron Man trago sin que se de cuenta-las entrevistas quedan para después –dijo despegando dejando a unos reporteros creando una noticia

En el Helicarrier

No me lo puedo creer Richard-dijo un hombre de unos 36 años con cabello color castaño corto con los costados encanados ojos cafés de piel color rosa oscuro de altura 6'1" con peso de 180 libras llevaba un traje color azul de cuerpo entero con cuello negro con un circulo negro con un 4 en el centro con guantes negros pero aunque parecía un simple traje de látex era un traje de moléculas inestables material sintético creado por el famoso científico Reed Richards , que puede ser alterado fácilmente y adaptarse a un entorno en particular, que les permite ser increíblemente resistente a los cambios drásticos en calor, frío, presión, densidad, suciedad, etc lo que es ideal para su uso como trajes de superhéroes-esto es inhumano –dijo molesto uno de los hombres mas inteligentes del mundo ( . )

Bueno Reed esto es mejor que perder recursos en vano-gruño Martha Connors mientras miraba a Living Laser enserado en una esfera de cristal sujeto por varios pilares mecánicos ella estaba tecleando en un ordenador

No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo Martha-dijo Susan Storm Richard una mujer rubia en sus 30 pero no parecía mas de 20 años de cabello largo en rizado suave con labios besarles pintados de rojo con piel perfecta con ojos azules que te ven el alma misma con altura de 5'6" con peso de 120 libras lleva el mismo traje de su esposo pero este asentaba sus perfectas curvas y su pecho talla D+ junto con unas bostas negras al final de su finas piernas-pero si modificamos esto podemos mejorar el rendimiento-dijo viendo el panel

Susan-gruño Reed mirando a su esposa

Que es una buena idea solo necesita refinarse-dijo Susan mirando el proyecto

Lo es pero yo no tengo nada que ver-dijo Richard mirando el experimento junto con su esposa mientras su hermano estaba en enfermería mirando al equipo para ver si no estaban tan lastimados junto con La Mole y La Antorcha Humana-pero como dije es la mejor manera de contener a este chico malo-dijo con una sonrisa

María miro su Tablet y frunció el ceño mientras configuraba unos datos-se que no te gusta Reed pero no te pedimos ayuda sino a Susan ella es la experta en campos de contención-el hombre bufo molesto mientras tomaba una Tablet y gruñía diciendo que el sabia también

Bueno siempre es agradable ver una cara hermosa en este lugar-dijo Spider-Man entrando al laboratorio mientras se ponía una bata de laboratorio un Tablet volaba a sus manos-un placer como siempre Susan-dijo con tono coqueto el super héroe adolecente

Susan miro divertido a Spider-Man-hola Spidey me alegra verte-dijo con voz alegre-gran invento felicitaciones-dijo con una sonrisa

Solo modifico un poco mi invento-dijo Reed molesto

A Reed no te vi-dijo en tono de sorpresa molestando al hombre y ganando risa de los demás-te debe pasar mucho al estar cerca de un mujer tan hermosa-dijo mirando a Susan que se rio un poco haciendo que su marido gruñera-alfin a b3 jaque-dijo sin mirar al hombre mientras se dirigía al panel de control mientras dejaba caer una araña de metal de su cinturón escondido –y no lo modifique lo mejore a un nivel mas allá de los que hubieras pensado pensaste en aprovechar sus poderes yo en eso y destruir su confianza y su deseo de luchar tan simple como eso-dijo Spider-Man-o como mi madre santa demoniaca asesina dice castrar al hombre –dijo simplemente cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió de golpe por una explosión de fuego

SPIDER-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN-grito una voz desde el fuego

Hay viene el idiota-dijo el nombrado sin voltearse

Te atrapppaaaaa arh-dijo el súper héroe conocido como la antorcha humana aka Jonathan Lowell Spencer "Johnny" Storm antes de que una araña de metal tirara un telaraña de hielo al súper héroe envolviéndolo en un capucho de hielo

Tan fácil como siempre-dijo con una suspiro la menor araña masculina-están en verdad relacionados-dijo mirando a Susan

Jajaja por desgracia si lo son-dijo una voz gruesa de La Mole o también conocido como Benjamín Jacob Grimm un hombre de una altura de 6' con un peso de 500 libras de ojos azules pero lo que mas destacaba de su apariencia era que su piel como una roca La Cosa posee una piel lisa, como una roca, como resultado de la exposición a los rayos cósmicos. El proceso mutagénico causó su musculatura, estructura ósea, la composición de órgano interno, la estructura de los tejidos blandos, y la piel para aumentar en gran medida de la tenacidad y la densidad. Después de ser sometido a un suero, que ahora vuelve a su forma humana una vez al año, que ahora es el único momento en que envejece; su vestimenta es la parte inferior del traje de moléculas inestables con botas negras con el símbolo de los 4 fantásticos en su cintura ( . /4f/la_ ) .

Mientras Johnny era el típico idiota play boy de pelo rubio corto con ojos azules de altura 5'10" con 170 libras de peso era de compleción atlética lleva el mismo traje de su hermana y cuñado solo que lleva un collar de un guitara en su cuello con tenis negros por su fama y condición era muy conocido por el mundo y amado el mismo tipo que Spider-Man o Peter Parker odia en especial porque no le gusta que salga con su hermana. La antorcha humana posee la capacidad mental para controlar la energía ambiental de calor y la capacidad física para transformar todo su cuerpo, o partes de su cuerpo en un estado de fuego, similar al plasma de la voluntad. Las células de un cuerpo humano normal convierten la energía de los productos alimenticios en una forma de energía utilizable por el cuerpo, el trifosfato de adenosina (ATP). Entre otros cambios mutagénicos, el bombardeo de rayos cósmicos provocó una reordenación código genético específico que causó los centros de producción de ATP de la antorcha humana para generar una nueva forma de molécula que contiene energía. (Reed Richards ha bautizado esta molécula de adenina ribo-heptaphosphene, AR-HP). Esta molécula compleja no sólo proporciona energía corporal normal, pero contiene grandes reservas de energías de enlace químico-latentes. Otro de los cambios mutagénicos favorables son la capacidad de sus células para utilizar esta energía extra mediante su conversión en una moderada densidad estado, similar al plasma que está regulado por un campo mental subconsciente y puede ser modificada por un acto de voluntad. Cuando se consumen cantidades suficientes de energía, la Antorcha vuelve inevitablemente a su estado sólido. ( . /4f/Antorcha_ )

Digamos que él y los 4 fantásticos tienen historia una hermosa historia llena de amor-misterio-intriga-pero también lo más importante mucha salsa picante.

Un place Ben te daría la mano pero estoy configurando una dosis para tener a este hombre que el idiota pendenciero con delirios de grandeza y de acuerdo a mi madre no sabe complacer a una mujer no pudo derrotar-dijo Spider-Man mientras en su computadora interna veía una serie de variantes de la fórmula de supresión-así hola señor Stark que placer tenerlo nuevamente en nuestra presencia-dijo sin voltearse mientras una conexión USB salía de su dedo índice y la conectaba a una computadora

O si el gran Iron Man estaba detrás de él con la placa de su cara levantada y una mirada irritada-QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO-grito molesto por todo lo que ha pasado humillarlo enfrente de todo el mundo y ahora dice que no puede complacer a una mujer quien se cree

Con la modificación del extractor de energía combinado con la bomba de DEATH091 esta lista el proceso esta completo-dijo Spider-Man con un suspiro-gracias doctora Connors y doctora Storm a señor y señora Parker gracias por no destruir nada se que eso es muy difícil para ustedes-dijo con tono cantarín molestando a los nombrados que se tragaron un insulto, Tony iba volver hablar cuando vio a su villano siendo descongelado rápidamente conecto su computadora y vio lo que planeaban rápidamente cerro su boca

Esto es impresionante-dijo el multimillonario-corregiste el problema de energía y el aumento de poder por parte del usuario magnifico

No se porque me sorprendo-dijo Reed molesto pero antes que alguien dijera algo oyeron con Living Laser cayo en el cristal de golpe rápidamente fue rodeado de un gas color rojo que envolvió a todo el cristal impidiendo ver adentro pero se lograron ver unos pequeños rayos color verde salir

Signos vitales estables-dijo Martha

Resistencia del campo de fuerza al máximo-dijo Susan

Capacidad de absorción perfecta-dijo Richard

Estado del preso estable-dijo María-como predijimos esta prácticamente inconsciente como predijimos

Que te parece Fury-dijo Spider-Man volteándose para ver al mencionado junto con María Hill ignorando al miembro caído de los 4 Fantásticos-tienen a uno de los más buscados controlado y como bono una fuente de energía alternativa de energía para tu nave-dijo felizmente-con los contener reforzados con Antártida Vibranium hechos por S.H.I.E.L.D los usamos como conductores al rector central de la nave mejorando nuestro rendimiento y una buena forma de ahorrar dinero.

Fury miro a su hombres y afirmaron dando a entender que era seguro-bien no los haz hecho mal-dijo guardándose sus cumplidos

Bueno si que eres un hueso duro de roer Fury-dijo Spider-Man con un suspiro-así aléjate unos pasos-Fury alzo su ceja para luego oyeron una explosión menor de fuego haciendo que se alejaran de esta salió Johnny temblando de frio

Frio mucho frio-dijo la antorcha humana temblando haciendo que su hermana fuera donde su hermano a comprobar como estaba

No te preocupes Susan tu tonto y perdedor hermano no esta mal solo que esta formula es mas fuerte si no fuera él ya estaría muerto esta pequeña cosa puede congelar un volcán pequeño-dijo Spider-Man

Maldito –gruño La Antorcha Humana temblando de frio-por lo menos yo si soy un héroe y no un patético ladrón-dijo molesto.

Spider-Man lo miro y suspiro-si lo que tu digas bebe de mama-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta-Fury dile a tu equipo que agreguen guantes electromagnéticos en su traje y no volveré hasta mañana Padre quiere ver mi progreso-dijo caminando pero se detuvo y volteo la cabeza para ver a Johnny mirándolo-oye heroesito has visto una niña de menos de 8 años pidiéndote que la mataras luego de ser violada por su padre y hermano-dijo haciendo que el chico junto con toda la habitación lo mirara-has visto a un hombre con la cabeza cortada mientras sus asesino se la comía enfrente de su familia-dijo haciendo que el héroe trague-dime haz visto a un pueblo entero aniquilado porque intentaron hacer lo correcto-dijo mirando al hombre de fuego

No-murmuro en voz baja sin atrever a mirarlo

Lo suponía-dijo siguiendo su camino-mi padre y yo no somos héroes de fantasía como la mayoría de ustedes somos vigilantes también simple como eso idiota no lo olvides pero mi objetivo es simple ser el mejor de los mejores del mundo para evitar que eso pase y no dejar que nadie muera por mi culpa cual es tu objetivo escoria-dijo oscuramente-cuídate Susan Ben espero verlos pronto –dijo mientras los mencionados asintieron en silencio , Spider-Man vio que afuera estaba el equipo mirándolo-el mundo no están simple idiotas si no quieren morir rómpanse hasta los hueso-dijo alejándose-a Power Man tu abuelo te manda saludos deberías ir a tu bario un rato-fue lo ultimo que dijo haciendo que el mencionado lo mirara con la boca abierta para cerrarla y apretar la mandíbula

Fin de la canción

Que hacen idiotas si están en condiciones para espiar están en condiciones para ir a entrenar verdad-dijo Fury mirando a su equipo que afirmo y fue a la sala de entrenamiento-a Stark cuando necesites ayuda no dudes en pedirla como lo hiciste hoy se que eres solo un hombre-dijo con una sonrisa ganando un gemido del hombre y una risa del resto

Odio a ese chico-dijo Tony Stark.

En la Cocina del Diablo 9 pm

Grm-gimo un hombre que fue arrojado a un pared con su brazo dislocado y su ojo derecho hinchado junto con sus piernas rotas pero no hay que olvidar su nariz rota-maldito-gimió al hombre enfrente de el que para el era la encarnación del mismo diablo era un hombre completamente vestido de rojo de pies a cabeza solo con la mitad de la cara descubierta, llevaba una un cinturón café con una bolsa de utilidades detrás, junto con un una correa que sujetaba unos bastones bo a su pierna por unos correas, llevaba unas rodilleras con picos, junto con su antebrazo cubierto por coreas carmesí de cuero hasta sus nudillos con picos en este junto con hombreras de metal ligero rojas con sus codos recubiertos, también tenia el cuello abierto mostrando un suéter negro debajo de su traje su ojos eran rojos con unos pequeños cuernos que se conectaban a la red de la policía, también tenia barba de 3 días en su cara junto con dos D mayúscula súper puestas en su pecho aunque su traje parecía simplemente cuero era casi el mismo material del traje de Spider-Man pero menos moderno porque no es que no le gustaba mucho la tecnología además s no se combinaba bien con su estilo de pelea por el momento a por sino lo saben este DareDevil o Matt Murdock el mentor y supuesto padre de Spider-Man. ( . /47da612fc9ac10c0f311a4af6387478e/tumblr_nmzeoqu24O1teto02o1_ )

Si dime algo que no sepa idiota-dijo DareDevil-ahora qué tal si me cuentas del cargamento de droga que llega hoy

No te diré nada maldito-gruño el hombre intentando parase pero no pudo solo cayo al suelo con un gemido de dolor-ninguno de mis hombres de dirá nada-grito el hombre

DareDevil volteo su cabeza al ver a 30 hombres tirados detrás de él claramente inconscientes-si yo también pensé lo mismo

Bueno el cargamento llega mañana a las 3 pm pasándose por uno de juguetes desde Colombia llegara al puerto 31 Long Beach-dijo una voz mas en la habitación los otros dos presentes voltearon a ver o mejor dicho DareDevil lo hizo mientras el otro escupió sangre por su boca este vio a su aprendiz con un celular en su mano

DareDevil-vez no era tan difícil y si me hubieras dicho no tendría que hacer esto

Eh-dijo el hombre para recibir el ultimo golpe en su frente noqueándolo

DareDevil suspiro-bien hora de irnos-dijo mientras se diría a una ventana que daba a un callejón uso su bastón Bo del cual salió un garfio el cual se sujeto al techo del un edificio gracias a un imán incorporado para luego despegar en menos de 1 minuto ya estaba en el techo de cuclillas-que aprendiste hoy-dijo mirando a la ciudad

Aparte de que mi sensei sigue siendo una maquina de romper huesos a pesar de su edad –dijo en tono bromista

Enfócate-dijo DareDevil con una sonrisa

Bueno una guerra de territorio no lo creo no son tan idiotas para una guerra abierta-dijo Spider-Man

No lo creas cualquier idiotas los puede hacer lanzar un ataque en especial por nosotros hemos hecho mucho daño a sus operaciones y hablo en general-dijo en tono duro

Ok entonces puede ser Black Mariah aka Mariah Dillard-Big Man aka Frederick Foswell- Cottonmouth aka Cornell Stokes dira yo porque son los que han perdido más terreno estos días pero también está la amenaza externa Chamber y Mister Negative pero no estoy seguro –dijo Spider-Man serio

Nada mal estoy de acuerdo con tu análisis nuestras fuentes lo confirman-dijo DareDevil

Si ya lo sabes no preguntes-dijo molesto

Pero en el momento voy por Mister Negative-dijo ignorando a su aprendiz-lamentablemente no sabemos no sabes donde esta y no sabemos donde esta y tenemos que encontrarlo antes que Ping haga su movimiento

Veré que encuentro en la base de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D-dijo serio Spider-Man-también buscare a los otros

DareDevil afirmo-bien-dijo mientras empezó a moverse por lo edificios mientras Spider-Man lo seguía detrás-por cierto como van las con los niños bonitos-dijo mientras daba un salto que dejaba en vergüenza a un atleta olímpico y caía en otro edificio

Spider-Man se encogió los hombros mientras seguía a su maestro-nada mal creo he aprendido algunas cosas interesantes de tecnología y ciencias en general humille a La Antorcha Humana en frente de muchas personas hice que los Avengers se vieran débiles así que fue un buen día supongo-dijo dando un salto para quedar pegado aun tanque de agua cuando vio a su maestro detenerse en una cornisa mirando al suelo

Bien tu madre estará orgullosa-dijo un poco sarcástico

Si tu lo dices papa-dijo con tono de broma pero con algo de alegría mientras miraba al callejón y vio aun hombre tirar a otro de un auto claramente escupió algo de sangre y se fue gritando maldiciones mientras el auto se marcho.

Vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer Spidey-dijo DareDevil serio saltando

Ok-dijo mientras saltaba tras su maestro

Por las calles de New York

Un hombre con chaqueta negra con gorro de lana negra junto con una barba negra llevaba unos pantanales de lana negros con unas botas junto con guantes negros y una botas negras iba conduciendo cuando su celular sonó sonrió cuando vio el identificador de llamadas

Hola cariño ya vas a casa mama nos hará un buen estofado de carne-dijo una voz robusta pero amable

No papa me quedare con unos amigos haciendo tarea solo te llamo para avisarte que no llegare hoy lo siento-dijo una voz femenina en tono de disculpa

El hombre suspiro-no te preocupes cariño la escuela es primero solo procúrate de llamar antes de dormite si-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Ok papa te amo-dijo la voz femenina

Cuídate Gwen te quiero-dijo terminando la llamada-solo espero que no te mates por estar por ahí mi pequeño bebe-dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el gorro mostrando su cabello canoso también se jalo la barba negra mostrando que era falsa a George Stacy –puede que esa se tu lucha pero esta es la mía-mientras marcaba otro número-esta noche seremos solo nosotros y los chicos linda-dijo a su mujer por teléfono-no te preocupes ya llego, también te amo.

En otro lado de New York

En una habitación a oscura se notaban a dos hombres

Muy pronto señor todo estará listo para lanzar el primer ataque-dijo una voz sedosa como serpiente

Bien espero que no sea como el fiasco de la vez pasada maldito idiota-dijo una voz mas autoritaria

No volverá a pasar no se preocupe-dijo la primera voz en tono molesto

Eso espero idiota-dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar

Oh mi querido amigo no te imaginas lo que tengo planeado para ti-dijo el hombre solitario en la habitación.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
